LOVE IN BETWEEN - VHope YoonSeok FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Sebuah kisah persahabatan yang sangat erat antara Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Taehyung, dimana ternyata terdapat benih-benih cinta diantaranya. Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jungkook - #VHope #YoonSeok FF
1. Chapter 1

**Title: LOVE IN BETWEEN**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jungkook - #VHope #YoonSeok FF**

 **Lenght: Seven Shot  
**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Aku...

Memiliki seorang sahabat yang sangat baik..

Sangat sangat sangat...

Baik..

Hehehe...

Namanya adalah Min Yoongi.. Usianya setahun diatasku.

Kami berkenalan di perusahaan tempat kami bekerja.

Bangtan Pharmacy. Sebuah perusahaan yang memproduksi obat-obatan merk ternama di Korea Selatan.

Aku masuk enam bulan lebih dulu di perusahaan itu.

Enam bulan setelah aku bekerja disana, Yoongi hyeong masuk sebagai staff IT baru.

Awalnya, kami benar-benar seperti orang asing.

Ah aku lupa, kami memang orang asing! Hehehe..

Sekitar dua bulan setelah Yoongi hyeong bekerja di Bangtan Pharmacy, komputerku mengalami kerusakan yang membuat semua dataku hilang..

Lenyap..

Begitu saja...

Semua data hasil jerih payahku bekerja.. Lenyap.. Begitu saja!

Saat itu aku panik.. Sangat panik...

Aku segera berlari ke ruang IT, dan siang itu hanya ada Yoongi hyeong sendirian di ruang IT.

"Uhmmm... Maaf... Siapa namamu?" tanyaku dengan polosnya waktu itu. Aku tentu saja tidak mengetahui namanya, karena ia karyawan baru dan aku termasuk sangat jarang menginjakkan kaki ke ruang IT.

"Min.. Yoon... Gi..." sahutnya waktu itu, dengan wajah kebingungan.

Karena tubuhnya mungil dan kulitnya sangat putih pucat, ia terlihat begitu lucu dengan ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya.

"Ah... Yoongi-sshi.. Aku Jung Hoseok dari divisi marketing.. Apa kau bisa ke ruanganku sebentar?" tanyaku, tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Uh? Wae.. Waeyo?" Yoongi hyeong terus menatapku dengan kebingungan.

"Komputerku.. Komputerku rusak.. Semua data kerjaanku menghilang... Aku harus bagaimana..." sahutku dengan wajah sangat panik dan putus asa.

"Aaahhh... Araseo..." Yoongi hyeong sudah terlihat memahami situasi saat itu. Ia menganggukan kepalanya dan ekspresi kebingungan itu menghilang dari wajahnya.

Ia segera berjalan bersamaku menuju meja kerjaku.

Butuh waktu cukup lama, sekitar dua jam, dan untunglah akhirnya semua dataku terbackup dan berhasil di restore ke folder semula.

Aku, yang merasa sangat senang hari itu, tanpa basa-basi langsung saja berjanji akan mentraktir Yoongi hyeong makan malam sepulang bekerja.

Lucunya, Yoongi hyeong mengiyakan ajakanku.

Sepulang bekerja, kami makan malam bersama. Dan ternyata Yoongi hyeong memiliki karakter yang sangat friendly.

Sejak saat itu, aku jadi sering menemuinya ke ruang IT jika ada masalah dengan komputerku, atau jika ada hal-hal yang tidak kumengerti mengenai beberapa sistem baru yang diinstall di komputer kerjaku itu.

Tanpa sadar, kami semakin dekat.

Aku dan Yoongi hyeong bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik.

Dan, semua mengalir begitu saja.

Aku dan Yoongi hyeong menjadi sahabat yang sangat sangat sangat dekat.

Ia... Salah satu sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki.

Ia selalu siap membantuku setiap aku butuh bantuan. Ia bahkan jadi sering menumpangiku berangkat dan pulang kerja dengan motornya.

Aku tidak lagi perlu menaiki bus setiap berangkat dan pulang bekerja, karena Yoongi hyeong akan menjemput dan mengantarku dengan motornya.

Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sepulang bekerja. Kadang, di weekend pun kami akan membuat janji dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Yoongi hyeong... Benar-benar sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki.

Tak terasa, sudah setahun berlalu sejak perkenalan kami waktu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

 _ **"Hoseok ah, siap-siap, sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputmu."**_

Pesan itu masuk ke handphone Hoseok.

Hoseok, yang sedang memakan sebuah roti isi keju di tangannya, segera membuka pesan itu dan membalasnya.

 _ **"Araseo, hyeong..."**_

Hoseok meletakkan handphonenya di atas meja makan, lalu segera melahap roti itu seluruhnya dan meminum segelas susu yang sudah dibuatnya.

Setelah itu, ia kembali mengambil handphonenya dan segera berlari ke dalam kamarnya, merapikan tasnya, lalu bersiap menunggu Yoongi menjemputnya.

"Yoongi hyeong sudah bersiap menjemputmu?" tanya Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook adalah saudara sepupu Hoseok yang tinggal serumah dengannya.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Aigoo... Kau seperti akan bertemu dengan kekasihmu saja.. Ckckck..." sahut Jungkook.

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali, Jeon Jungkook.. Yoongi hyeong adalah sahabatku.. Sahabat terbaikku... Araseo?" sahut Hoseok sambil menatap ke arah Jungkook yang masih berbaring malas-malasan di atas kasurnya.

Jungkook dan Hoseok tidur di kamar yang sama, namun berbeda kasur.

Kasur di kamar mereka adalah kasur bertingkat.

Hoseok tidur di kasur atas, sementara Jungkook tidur di kasur bawah.

"Araseo.. Araseo.. Kau sudah ribuan kali menjelaskannya padaku, hyeong.. Hoahhhmmm..." sahut Jungkook sambil menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Cih.. Enaknya jadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir... Hanya tinggal mengerjakan skripsi dan persiapan sidang... Jadi, kau bisa bangun sesiang kau mau..." gerutu Hoseok.

"Aku malah ingin cepat-cepat bekerja, hyeong... Aku stres mengerjakan skripsiku... Aigoo..." sahut Jungkook sambil memeluk gulingnya erat-erat.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunti klakson motor.

"Ah, Yoongi hyeong sudah tiba! Jungkook ah, aku berangkat dulu ya! Jangan lupa kau rapikan rumah, araseo?" sahut Hoseok.

"Ne, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook dengan malas-malasan.

Hoseok segera berlari keluar kamar menuju pintu depan.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintunya!" teriak Hoseok.

"Iya, hyeong!" teriak Jungkook dari dalam kamar.

"Pagi, hyeong~" sapa Hoseok sambil tersenyum menyapa Yoongi yang sudah ada dihadapannya itu.

"Pagi.. Ayo cepat, nanti kita terlambat.. Aku agak kesiangan tadi bangunnya.." sahut Yoongi.

"Kajja~" sahut Hoseok setelah duduk di motor Yoongi.

Mereka pun segera menuju Bangtan Pharmacy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Siang itu, aku mendapat kabar bahwa divisi kami akan ketambahan orang baru.

Bukan benar-benar orang baru sebenarnya.

Namanya Kim Taehyung. Selama ini, ia bekerja di Bangtan Pharmacy sebagai staff accounting, tapi entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba saja dipindahkan menjadi staff IT.

"Min Yoongi, kau yang akan membimbing Taehyung untuk tiga bulan pertama ya.." sahut atasanku. Lee Jongsuk. Manager divisi IT.

Kulitnya sama putih dan pucatnya sepertiku, tapi tubuhnya sangat tinggi tidak sepertiku.

Dan Jongsuk kwajangnim adalah salah satu karyawan yang paling disukai di Bangtan Pharmacy karena ketampanannya.

Hoseok juga seringkali bercerita padaku, betapa ia mengagumi ketampanan Jongsuk kwajangnim.

"Ne, kwajangnim.." sahutku.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok seorang pria berwajah tampan dan bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan masuk ke ruangan IT.

"Selamat siang, semuanya.. Aku Kim Taehyung, dari divisi accounting.. Per hari ini aku akan bergabung di divisi IT. Mohon bantuannya..." sahutnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Jongsuk kwajangnim langsung menyuruh Taehyung duduk di meja yang ada tepat di sebelah mejaku.

"Min Yoongi yang akan membimbingmu disini selama tiga bulan ke depan. Kau harus banyak belajar darinya, araseo?" sahut Jongsuk kwajangnim kepada Taehyung.

"Ne, kwajangnim..." sahut Taehyung.

Taehyung menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. "Mohon bimbingannya.."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Jangan sungkan untuk bertanya jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan.." sahutku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Uh?

Yoongi hyeong berjalan ke depan ruanganku bersama seseorang?

Nugu?

Ruanganku memang lebih dekat dengan kantin ketimbang ruang IT, makanya setiap jam makan siang tiba, aku akan menunggu Yoongi hyeong di depan ruanganku, lalu kami akan bersama menuju kantin.

Tapi.. Biasanya... Yoongi hyeong hanya sendirian.

Mengapa kali ini ia bersama seseorang?

Aku memicingkan mataku, berusaha melihat lebih jelas siapa pria di samping Yoongi hyeong itu.

Dan aku cukup terkejut... Karena... Ehem... Pria itu.. Sangat tampan!

Tapi...

Tunggu sebentar!

Wajahnya...

Seperti tidak asing...

Sepertinya, aku pernah melihatnya.. Tapi dimana?

Aku lupa...

"Hoseok ah... Kenalkan.. Kim Taehyung, staff accounting yang dimutasi ke IT.." sahut Yoongi hyeong ketika ia sudah tiba dihadapanku bersama pria yang disebutkan bernama Kim Taehyung itu. "Aku yang akan membimbingnya selama tiga bulan ke depan..."

Pria bernama Kim Taehyung itu tersenyum kepadaku.

Tunggu sebentar!

Sepertinya wajah ini sangat tidak asing bagiku!

"Kau lupa?" sahutnya, seolah mengerti bahwa aku sedang berusaha mengenalinya.

"Uh?" sahutku dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

Aku berani jamin, ekspresiku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh!

"Aku Kim Taehyung.. Sekitar setahun yang lalu, kau pernah ikut Namjoon hyeong memancing kan? Aku yang bersama kalian waktu itu... Apa kau lupa, Hoseok-sshi?" sahut Taehyung.

Ah!

Ah! Majjayo! Aku ingat sekarang!

Kim Namjoon, teman seruanganku, berusaha memperkenalkanku pada sahabat-sahabatnya di Bangtan Pharmacy karena aku waktu itu masih terhitung karyawan baru dan belum kenal siapapun!

Sekitar dua bulan setelah aku bergabung di Bangtan Pharmacy, Namjoon mengajakku memancing bersama teman-temannya yang sama-sama suka memancing, dan Taehyung ada disana juga!

Waktu itu ada sekitar enam atau delapan orang, aku tidak terlalu ingat, dan Taehyung salah satu dari sahabat Namjoon yang ikut memancing waktu itu.

"Ahhhh! Majjayo! Kau yang ikut memancing waktu itu! Ah, mian.. Aku agak lupa..." sahutku sambil membungkuk sedikit, meminta maaf karena tidak mengenalinya.

Taehyung tertawa. Membuat sebuah ekspresi yang sangat tampan di wajahnya.

"Hahaha.. Gwenchana... Toh waktu itu kita juga nyaris tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain, kan?" sahutnya.

"Majjayo... Mian, Taehyung-sshi.." sahutku.

"Jadi, kalian sudah saling mengenal?" sahut Yoongi hyeong, terkejut karena aku dan Taehyung sudah saling mengenal.

"Aku pernah memancing dengan Namjoon, dan Taehyung juga ada disana... Kurasa sekitar dua bulan setelah aku bergabung di perusahaan ini.. Makanya aku agak lupa..." sahutku.

"Aaaahh..." sahut Yoongi hyeong sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu baguslah kalau sudah saling kenal.. Ayo, kita makan bersama..." sahut Yoongi hyeong lagi.

Akhirnya, siang itu kami makan bertiga.

Dan ternyata, Taehyung termasuk cukup asik diajak bicara.

Kami bertiga sama sekali tidak terlihat canggung. Pembicaraan diantara kami mengalir begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Enam bulan sudah berlalu sejak bergabungnya Taehyung di tengah persahabatan Yoongi dan Hoseok.

Mereka kini selalu terlihat bertiga kemanapun mereka pergi.

Sampai-sampai Hoseok mendapat banyak sindiran yang cukup tidak enak didengar karena ia selalu dikelilingi dua pria yang cukup terkenal di Bangtan Pharmacy.

Min Yoongi, staff IT terjenius, dan Kim Taehyung, staff IT tertampan di Bangtan Pharmacy.

Namun, sikap Hoseok yang luar biasa cueknya itu, ditambah lagi dengan dukungan dari kedua sahabatnya itu, membuat Hoseok mengacuhkan semua omongan buruk tentangnya yang beredar di Bangtan Pharmacy.

"Jalan pikiran mereka terlalu sempit atau bagaimana sebenarnya? Cih... Aku bahkan benar-benar hanya bersahabat dengan kalian.. Mengapa bisa mereka menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak? Mereka kurang kerjaan rupanya?" sahut Hoseok sambil melahap sandwich di tangannya ketika ia dan kedua sahabatnya itu tengah sarapan bersama di kantin Bangtan Pharmacy.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, abaikan saja mereka.. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa membuat semua orang menyukai kita.. Apapun yang kita lakukan pasti ada saja yang melihat kekurangannya.. Abaikan saja. Kau justru akan stres sendiri jika terlalu sibuk mendengarkan apa kata orang tentangmu.." sahut Yoongi.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya, hyeong.. Aku hanya sedang menyampaikan pendapatku mengenai betapa sempitnya jalan pikiran mereka..." sahut Hoseok dengan santainya sambil terus melahap sandwich itu.

Taehyung, yang memiliki sifat sangat cuek, polos, dan sering berbicara dengan bahasa yang hanya dimengerti dirinya, tiba-tiba ikut buka suara. "Kurasa ada yang salah..."

"Ne?" Yoongi dan Hoseok menatap bingung ke arah Taehyung.

"Apa yang salah?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aniya... Aku tadi bicara apa?" sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya.

"Aigoo, jiwa aliennya kumat..." gumam Yoongi.

"Aigooooo, Kim Taehyung... Kau memang luar biasa..." sahut Hoseok dengan eskpresi pasrah melihat sahabatnya yang sangat aneh itu.

Taehyung, entah karena usianya paling muda diantara mereka bertiga, atau karena memang karakternya sangat kekanakan, sangat suka tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri jika ia sudah asik bermain game di handphonenya.

Sikap Taehyung juga cenderung cuek terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya dan sedikit lugu, dan ia bahkan sering berbicara sendiri.. Atau terkadang mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak nyambung dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan.. Semua hal itu membuatnya dijuluki sebagai alien oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

Namun, justru sikap Taehyung yang seperti alien itulah yang membuat kedua sahabatnya begitu menyayanginya. Mereka bertiga bisa saling mengejek satu sama lain dengan bebas tanpa harus ada yang merasa tersinggung.

Dan bukan hanya itu, Taehyung juga sangat suka tertawa polos ketika membully Yoongi.. Taehyung adalah partner terbaik Hoseok dalam membully Yoongi.

Hoseok semakin terlihat dekat dengan Taehyung, karena hanya Taehyung yang bisa diajaknya membully Yoongi, sahabat mereka yang usianya paling tua itu.

Dan jujur saja, seringkali jantung Hoseok sedikit berdebar kencang setiap ia melihat senyuman di wajah Taehyung. Karena senyuman itu selalu membuat wajah Taehyung terlihat semakin tampan dan bersinar.

Seperti sore itu, ketika mereka bertiga tengah berkumpul di roof garden perusahaan untuk menikmati coffee break sejenak.

"Yaaaa, Kim Taehyung! Mengapa wajahmu bisa setampan itu?" sahut Hoseok sambil menatap wajah Taehyung dengan ekspresi begitu kagum. "Kurasa, kaulah pria paling tampan yang pernah kutemui selama aku berada di dunia ini..."

"Cih.. Apanya yang tampan?" sahut Yoongi sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan sedikit memajukkan bibirnya.

Yoongi memang tidak pernah setuju setiap Hoseok mengatakan betapa tampannya seorang Kim Taehyung.

Yoongi memiliki rasa percaya diri yang cukup tinggi, yang membuatnya menjadi sedikit narsis yang suka memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Tanyakan apa yang ibuku makan ketika ia mengandungku, hyeong.. Hehehe.." sahut Taehyung sambil tertawa kecil, menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Kau pikir kau lebih tampan dari Taehyung, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya, mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, dan menganggukan pelan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Tentu saja..."

Hoseok tertawa melihat betapa narsis sahabat baiknya itu.

"Memangnya kau tidak melihat ketampananku selama kau bersahabat denganku selama ini?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berucap, "Aniya~ Aku sudah hampir dua tahun bersahabat denganmu, dan aku sering memperhatikanmu.. Namun, sedikitpun tidak kutemukan dimana letak ketampananmu, hyeong.."

Taehyung tertawa geli mendengar jawaban Hoseok. "Hahahahahahaha~"

Taehyung dan Hoseok melakukan high-five.

"Jawaban yang bagus, hyeong.. Hahahahahaha~" sahut Taehyung sambil terus tertawa.

Itu selalu menjadi kebiasaan Hoseok dan Taehyung setiap mereka sedang membully Yoongi.

"Aniya? Kau tidak pernah melihat sisi tampanku sama sekali?" tanya Yoongi sambil tersenyum kecil menatap Hoseok, geli mendengar jawaban Hoseok yang begitu bersikeras mengatakan bahwa Yoongi sama sekali tidak tampan.

Hoseok tersenyum lebar sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Sama sekali tidak pernah.. Hehehehe~"

"Aigoo..." sahut Yoongi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia selalu pasrah setiap kali ia dibully oleh dua sahabatnya yang berusia lebih muda darinya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

"Ini, hyeong.. Sudah kubersihkan~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum kecil, sambil memberikan sumpit padaku, lalu ia mulai melap sumpit miliknya dengan tissue, dan setelah itu ia mulai sibuk melahap semangkuk ramyeon pedas dihadapannya.

Sore itu, sepulang bekerja, aku dan Hoseok memutuskan mampir ke sebuah kedai ramyeon sebelum mengantarnya pulang karena Hoseok terus merengek mengatakan bahwa ia kelaparan.

Dan ia sudah hafal betul kebiasaanku yang sangat menyukai kebersihan. Aku selalu melap sumpit dan sendok dengan tissue setiap kali makan di rumah makan manapun sebelum aku menggunakannya.

Dan hari ini, ia justru melapkan sumpit itu untukku sebelum ia melap sumpitnya dan menyantap makanannya.

Aku menatap sejenakke arah Hoseok. "Uh?" sahutku.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok, seolah sadar aku tengah memperhatikannya.

"Tumben kau melapkan sumpitku?" sahutku sambil menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Hehehehe~ Gwenchana, sekalian aku melap sumpitku juga~" sahutnya dengan wajah cerianya, lalu ia kembali sibuk menyantap ramyeon dihadapannya itu.

Dan seketika itu juga, aku mengucapkan sesuatu, yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Kau semakin hari semakin bersikap sangat baik kepadaku.. Bagaimana jika... Aku... Jatuh cinta padamu, Jung Hoseok?"

Seketika itu juga Hoseok tersedak. "Uhuk! Uhuk!"

 **.**

 **-TBC-  
**

* * *

 **Note : FF tentang kisah cinta diantara persahabatan kembali tergarap wkwkw XD**

 **Hmmmmm, akhir-akhir ini saya lagi suka merhatiin lingkungan sekitar saya, dan saya menemukan beberapa kisah cinta yang mewarnai persahabatan di lingkungan sekitar saya.. Jadi, tiba-tiba saja ide ini terlintas di benak dan terketik lah dalam bentuk FF Bangtan wkwkw XD**

 **Semoga saja FF yang sederhana ini masih bisa menghibur kalian semua pembaca setia saya, dan juga para new readers yang menyempatkan membaca ff ini /deep bows/**

 **SARANGHAE, ALL MY READERS :***

 **See u in next chapter, jgn lupa reviewnya :)**

 **PS: Dear** ** **AdeJung, here FF SOPE yang kamu request ke saya :) btw FF ini sudah selesai saya ketik dari pertengahan oktober 2017 (tapi baru saya publish sekarang wkwkw), dan di awal november 2017 saya baca kamu request minta FF SOPE, ternyata KITA SEHATI :* #TaevJungForever wkwkw XD  
****


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: LOVE IN BETWEEN**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jungkook - #VHope #YoonSeok FF**

 **Lenght:** **Seven Shot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Aku sedang sibuk melahap ramyeon kesukaanku ini, sampai tiba-tiba saja sebuah ucapan yang tidak masuk akal terucap dari mulut seorang Min Yoongi.

"Kau semakin hari semakin bersikap sangat baik kepadaku.. Bagaimana jika... Aku... Jatuh cinta padamu, Jung Hoseok?" sahut Yoongi hyeong tiba-tiba dengan eskpresi yang tidak bisa kutebak di wajahnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Aku tersedak seketika itu juga.

Yoongi hyeong segera memberikan segelas air putih padaku dan aku segera meminumnya untuk menghilangkan rasa pedas yang menjalari tenggorokanku itu.

Setelah keadaanku kembali normal, aku segera menatap wajah Yoongi hyeong.

"Apa.. Yang kau katakan barusan, hyeong?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

Yoongi hyeong terdiam sejenak. Dan tiba-tiba ia tersenyum kecil. "Abaikan saja kata-kataku barusan, imma.. Sana, habiskan makananmu..."

"Ne?" Aku menatap semakin bingung ke arah Yoongi hyeong.

"Kau sudah kenyang? Haruskah kuhabiskan makananmu kalau begitu?" sahut Yoongi hyeong dengan ekspresi seolah tidak terucap apapun barusan dari mulutnya.

"Andwe~ Aku masih lapar!" sahutku. Aku kembali sibuk melahap ramyeon di hadapanku itu, sementara benakku terus bertanya-tanya, apa maksud ucapan Yoongi hyeong tadi?

Setelah kami selesai makan, Yoongi hyeong mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah, lalu ia segera berpamitan dan kembali ke rumahnya yang letaknya sedikit agak jauh dari rumahku.

"Kalian makan di luar lagi?" tanya Jungkook ketika aku baru saja berjalan masuk ke rumah.

Jungkook sedang asik bermain playstation sendirian di ruang utama.

Kurasa, Jungkook bisa melihat bibirku yang agak berminyak akibat kuah ramyeon tadi.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Dan kau tidak membelikanku makanan lagi, hyeong? Aigoo..." gerutu Jungkook. "Aku harus makan apa malam ini?"

"Yaishhh! Kau kan sudah besar.. Urus makanmu sendiri! Memangnya aku tidak tahu berapa uang bulanan yang diberikan orang tuamu padamu?" gerutuku karena Jungkook masih saja sering merengek seperti anak kecil padahal ia sudah menjadi mahasiswa semester akhir.

"Aku malas keluar membeli makan, hyeong.." sahutnya sambil asik memainkan jari-jarinya di stik playstation itu.

"Yasudah, tidak usah makan kalau begitu.." sahutku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Yaishhhhh..." gerutu Jungkook sambil memajukkan bibirnya.

Aku segera masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil kaos dan bersiap mandi.

Tiba-tiba saja hujan deras turun.

"Yoongi hyeong! Ia pasti kehujanan, aigoo..." gumamku.

Aku segera mengirimkan sebuah chat kepadanya.

Tentu saja ia tidak langsung akan membalasnya... Ia kan sedang dalam perjalanan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung memasukkan motorku ke garasi dan menggerutu.

"Mengapa hujan turun tiba-tiba? Aigoo, bajuku jadi basah semua! Mana aku sedang tidak pakai helm pula! Untung laptopku kutinggal tadi di kantor... Ckckckck.." gerutuku sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahku.

Aku segera mengambil handuk di gantungan handuk yang ada di depan kamar mandi, lalu segera mengelap rambut dan tubuhku dari air hujan yang membuatku sedikit menggigil.

"Haruskah aku mandi saja? Toh sudah basah semua..." gumamku sambil berjalan menuju kamar dan membuka lemari pakaianku untuk mengambil baju tidurku.

Aku segera masuk ke kamar mandi, mandi, lalu mengenakan baju tidurku, dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Aku memanaskan air hingga mendidih, lalu air panas itu kutuangkan ke mug kesayanganku.

Setelah itu, kumasukkan beberapa sendok coklat bubuk ke dalam mug itu, lalu aku mengaduknya sambil berjalan menuju ruang utama.

Waktunya menikmati coklat panas sambil menonton televisi!

Aku mencari channel yang menayangkan acara musik, lalu aku menontonnya sambil menikmati coklat panas yang kubuat barusan.

"Aigoo~ Lumayan untuk menghangatkan tubuhku.." gumamku.

Setelah aku merasa mengantuk, aku mematikan televisi, mencuci mug bekas coklat panas tadi, dan mengambil handphone dari dalam tasku yang kuletakkan di sofa tadi, lalu berjalan menuju kamarku sambil membuka chat yang masuk.

Sebuah chat yang cukup panjang dari Hoseok.

 _ **"Hyeong! Hujan turun sangat deras tiba-tiba! Aigoo~.**_

Apa kau sudah tiba di rumah dengan baik-baik saja?

Kau bahkan tidak memakai helm mu tadi :(

Bagaimana jika kau sakit karena kehujanan? T.T

Pastikan kau segera mandi air hangat ya, hyeong~~~

Kabari aku jika kau sudah tiba di rumah dengan selamat dan baik-baik saja :)"

Aku menghentikan langkahku.

Aku terus menatap chat dari Hoseok yang tertera di layar handphoneku itu beberapa detik lamanya.

Tanpa kusadari, sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibirku.

"Jung Hoseok... Bagaimana jika... Aku benar-benar... Jatuh cinta padamu?" gumamku.

Aku segera membalas chatnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahku berjalan ke kamarku dan segera membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur.

"Semoga kau juga tidur dengan lelap malam ini, Jung Hoseok..." gumamku sambil memejamkan kedua mataku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Hoseok sedari tadi terus kebingungan, mengapa Yoongi belum juga membalas chat darinya?

Jangankan membalas, membaca pun juga tidak.

"Apa ia kenapa-kenapa di jalan?" gumam Hoseok dengan perasaan cemas.

Hoseok segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, tidak mungkin..."

Hoseok kembali memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang ada.

"Apa ia marah padaku? Tapi, marah kenapa?"

"Apa ia belum sampai di rumah?"

"Apa handphonenya rusak terkena air hujan?"

"Apa ia mampir dulu ke tempat lain?"

Berbagai pertanyaan terus terngiang di benak Hoseok, membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur, padahal besok ia ada meeting pagi dengan klien.

"Hyeong, kau kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Jungkook.

Saat itu Jungkook dan Hoseok sedang menonton televisi bersama di ruang utama, namun tentu saja Hoseok tidak fokus menonton apa yang ditayangkan di layar televisi karena ia sedang memikirkan Yoongi.

Hoseok tidak menjawab, lebih tepatnya ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Hyeong? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau melamun?" sahut Jungkook dengan nada agak keras tepat di kuping Hoseok.

"Aigoo! Kkamjakiya!" Hoseok terlonjak kaget.

"Kau kenapa? Daritadi seperti ada sedang kau pikirkan..." tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok menatap Jungkook sejenak.

" _Percuma berbicara kepada bocah ini... Pasti ia akan berasumsi aku mencemaskan Yoongi hyeong karena aku menyukai Yoongi hyeong.. Cih.._ " gumam batin Hoseok.

"Aniya... Geunyang... Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikiranku.." sahut Hoseok.

"Yoongi hyeong menyatakan cinta padamu?" sahut Jungkook dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Yaishhhh! Apa isi di otakmu hanya Yoongi hyeong? Ckckckck..." gerutu Hoseok sambil memukul kepalanya.

"Aphayo, hyeong..." gerutu Jungkook sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Siapa suruh pertanyaanmu aneh begitu..." gerutu Hoseok.

"Lalu, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, hyeong?" sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal karena dipukul Hoseok barusan.

"Ini masalah orang dewasa, Jeon Jungkook... Anak kecil sepertimu tidaka akan mengerti..." sahut Hoseok sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Yaishhh..." gerutu Jungkook.

Sesampainya Hoseok di kamarnya, ia segera naik ke kasurnya yang berada di kasur atas, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah chat masuk.

Hoseok segera membukanya.

Balasan chat dari Yoongi pun akhirnya masuk ke handphonenya.

 _ **"Aku tidak apa-apa, imma... Kau tahu kan seberapa kuatnya seorang Min Yoongi?**_

 _ **Mian baru membalas, tadi setibanya di rumah, aku langsung mandi dan menonton televisi jadi tidak tahu ada chat darimu.**_

 _ **Sana, beristirahatlah.. Besok kau ada meeting kan?**_

 _ **Hwaiting, Jung Hoseok! Semoga meetingmu berlangsung dengan sukses.**_

 _ **Jaljayo... Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"**_

Tanpa sadar, senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajah Hoseok.

"Ia ingat rupanya aku ada meeting besok? Hehehehe~" gumam Hoseok sambil memeluk gulingnya.

Hoseok pun membalas chat itu.

 _ **"Ooooooh~ Kau ingat rupanya?**_

 _ **Syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa, hyeong.. Aku kan cemas :( Apalagi kau sangat lama baru membalas chatku.. Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa, aku kan jadi sedih :(**_

 _ **Araseo, aku akan tidur sekarang~ Kau juga ya, hyeong :)**_

 _ **Jaljayo goodnite~ Kkkk~ :)**_

 _ **Jangan lupa jemput aku besok pagi~"**_

Dan Hoseok segera terlelap setelah mebalas chat itu.

Sementara di dalam kamar Yoongi, Yoongi segera membuka matanya ketika balasan Hoseok masuk ke handphonenya.

Yoongi membaca balasan chat Hoseok dan senyuman kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aigoo, bocah ini... Ia mencemaskanku? Aigoo... Mengapa ia tahu betul bagaimana cara untuk membuatku tiba-tiba tersenyum hanya dengan membaca chatnya? Aigoo, Jung Hoseok..." gumam Yoongi sambil membalas chat itu.

 _ **"Ok, besok kujemput seperti biasa."**_

Setelah membalas chat itu, Yoongi pun kembali tertidur dan mulai terlelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TIN~ TIN~

Klakson motor Yoongi terdengar.

Hoseok segera berpamitan kepada Jungkook, lalu bergegas keluar rumah.

"Selamat pagi, hyeong~" sapa Hoseok dengan senyum cerianya, seperti biasa.

Yoongi, seperti biasa, menganggukan pelan kepalanya menjawab sapaan Hoseok.

Hoseok segera naik ke motor Yoongi.

"Kajja~" sahut Hoseok, menandakan ia sudah duduk dengan baik.

Biasanya, Yoongi langsung menjalankan motornya, namun tidak pagi itu.

"Semua data yang akan kau pakai untuk meeting pagi ini, sudah kau bawa semua? Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Yoongi.

"Uh?" Hoseok tentu saja tidak langsung menjawab. Ia justru terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi. Tidak biasanya Yoongi bertanya seperti itu.

"Ada yang tertinggal tidak?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

Bukannya menjawab, Hoseok justru tertawa kecil. "Hahahahahaha~"

"Yaaaaa... Mengapa kau tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu?" tanya Yoongi, kali ini ia yang kebingungan.

"Hyeong! Kau salah makan atau bagaimana? Kurasa otakmu bermasalah karena terkena hujan semalam.. Hahahahaha~" sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa dan memukuli pelan punggung Yoongi.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?" Yoongi membentuk ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau bertanya sedetail ini, hyeong... Hahahahaha~" sahut Hoseok. "Kau kan biasanya tidak seperhatian ini padaku, aigoo~"

"Bukankah aku biasa seperti ini?" sahut Yoongi sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aniya! Kau tidak pernah seperhatian ini biasanya, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok.

"Benarkah?" gumam Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerutkan sedikit keningnya, lalu mulai menjalankan motornya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Bangtan Pharmacy, Hoseok terus saja menggoda Yoongi karena sikap Yoongi yang dinilai Hoseok tidak seperti biasanya itu.

Yoongi, seperti biasa, hanya bisa tertawa pasrah mendengar dirinya dibully oleh sahabat baiknya yang usianya lebih muda darinya itu.

Dan ledekan Hoseok tidak berhenti sampai disitu.

Ketika Taehyung bergabung dengan Hoseok dan Yoongi untuk sarapan bersama di kantin, Hoseok menceritakan sikap aneh Yoongi tadi kepada Taehyung.

"Ia tidak biasanya bertanya begitu, tiba-tiba saja ia menanyakan hal itu padaku, aigoo~ Aku sampai sakit perut karena terlalu banyak tertawa... Hahaha~" sahut Hoseok.

Taehyung ikut tertawa kecil. "Jinjja, hyeong?" sahut Taehyung sambil melihat Hoseok. Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya sambil tertawa.

"Yoongi hyeong, kurasa kau kekurangan nutrisi makanya jalan pikiranmu jadi semakin ngawur saja... Hahaha..." sahut Taehyung, mulai bergabung dengan Hoseok untuk membully Yoongi.

"Kekurangan nutrisi? Hahahahaha~" sahut Hoseok, semakin tertawa karena mendengar ejekan Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Hoseok langsung melakukan highfive sambil tertawa.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Taehyung dan Hoseok. "Sudah puas kalian mengejekku, huh?"

Taehyung dan Hoseok terus saja tertawa. Beberapa kali Taehyung memukul pelan pundak Hoseok sambil tertawa.

"Aigoo... Dasar para bocah.." gumam Yoongi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Meeting pagi itu berjalan dengan lancar.

Aku sukses membuat kerjasama itu deal! Yeay!

Seoul National Hospital akhirnya bersedia menandatangani kontrak kerjasama dengan Bangtan Pharmacy!

Aku mendapat pujian dari Kim Youngkwang kwajangnim karena berhasil membuat kerjasama itu deal.

Dan aku bisa melihat jelas, Kang Haneul panjangnim terlihat sangat tidak suka dengan keberhasilanku. Tapi, aku akan bersikap seolah aku tidak mengetahui kebenciannya itu. Toh, aku melakukannya dengan kerja kerasku sendiri!

Kang Haneul panjangnim adalah atasanku, seniorku lebih tepatnya, dan ia entah mengapa menjadi tidak suka denganku, hanya karena aku sangat dekat dengan Yoongi hyeong dan Taehyung.

Padahal awal aku bergabung di divisi marketing, Haneul panjangnim selalu membantuku dalam pekerjaanku.

Namun, sejak gosip yang tidak benar atasku beredar, ia menjadi salah satu orang yang begitu membenciku.

Aku sering menceritakan mengenai perubahan sikap Haneul panjangnim kepada Yoongi hyeong, dan si cuek Min Yoongi selalu menjawab, "Mungkin ia suka padamu, makanya ia benci karena kau dekat denganku..."

Aigoo! Mana mungkin Haneul panjangnim menyukaiku, ya kan?

Sementara Youngkwang kwajangnim, sejauh ini kulihat ia masih baik-baik saja padaku, makanya aku masih bisa merasa tenang. Toh, jabatan tertinggi di marketing dipegang oleh Youngkwang kwajangnim, bukan Haneul panjangnim.

Setelah menyelesaikan meetingku itu dan mendapat pujian dari Youngkwang kwajangnim, aku berjalan menuju pantry untuk membuat kopi.

Namun, karena aku tidak fokus, aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan secangkir air panas itu dan mengenai pergelangan kakiku.

Bodohnya, saat itu aku sedang melepas sepatuku dan hanya menggunakan sandal jepit sehingga pergelangan kaki kiri dan telapak kaki kiri bagian atasku terguyur air panas itu.

Aku berteriak kecil.

Namjoon, yang sedang menuju pantry, melihatku dan langsung menolongku.

"Kau kenapa, Jung Hoseok?" tanya Namjoon dengan panik.

Aku duduk di kursi dan Namjoon mengompres kakiku dengan air dingin, namun luka bakar di kakiku semakin memerah.

"Kurasa lebih baik kau ke klinik..." sahut Namjoon.

Namjoon membopongku menuju klinik perusahaan, namun sayangnya hari itu sang dokter yang bertugas tidak masuk dan klinik tutup.

"Lebih baik kau ke rumah sakit terdekat..." sahut Namjoon. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu... Aku ada meeting sebentar lagi.."

"Siapa yang bisa kumintai tolong mengantarku ke rumah sakit?" sahutku dengan wajah masih kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi hyeong melintas di lorong itu, sepertinya ia baru saja keluar dari toilet.

Yoongi hyeong terkejut melihat kakiku berjalan tertitah-titah sementara Namjoon membopong bahuku.

"Kau kenapa, Hoseok ah?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kakinya terguyur air panas.. Klinik tutup... Kurasa ia harus ke rumah sakit.." sahut Namjoon. "Tapi aku tidak bisa mengantarkannya.."

Aku terus merintih kesakitan karena rasa panas itu begitu membakar kakiku.

"Baiklah, aku akan ijin dengan Jongsuk kwajangnim.. Aku yang akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit.." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa, hyeong?" tanyaku.

"Gwenchana.. Kau tunggu sebentar, aku ijin dulu.." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

Tak lama kemudian, Yoongi hyeong menghampiriku dan membawa kunci motornya. "Kajja~"

Yoongi hyeong pun membopong tubuhku sampai ke parkiran, lalu mengantarkanku berobat ke rumah sakit terdekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Aigoo.. Aigoo... Lihat betapa cerobohnya dirimu, Jung Hoseok.. Aigoo..." Yoongi terus berceloteh sambil menatap luka bakar di pergelangan kaki Hseok ketika ia menemani Hoseok menunggu obat di apotek rumah sakit.

"Aku rasa aku mengantuk tadi, makanya tidak fokus, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok sambil memajukkan bibirnya.

Dari ekspresi wajah Hoseok, Yoongi bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa sakit luka bakar di pergelangan kaki Hoseok itu.

"Pasti sakit rasanya..." sahut Yoongi pelan, namun masih terdengar Hoseok.

"Majjayo... Sakit sekali, hyeong... Hiks..." sahut Hoseok dengan wajah seperti tengah menahan tangis.

"Ijinlah pulang.. Meetingmu tadi bagaimana ngomong-ngomong?" tanya Yoongi.

"Deal..." sahut Hoseok dengan nada lemah.

"Baguslah kalau deal... Mengapa nadamu lemah begitu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kakiku... Nyeri sekali lukanya, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok.

"Pulang saja... Sekarang kau hubungi atasanmu minta ijin, sekalian kuantar pulang sekarang.. Nanti barang-barangmu biar kurapikan dan kuantar ke rumahmu sepulang bekerja nanti.." sahut Yoongi.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok dengan tatapan tidak enak.

"Gwenchana, imma.. Sejak kapan kau merasa tidak enak padaku? Biasanya juga kau selalu membullyku... Aigoo.." sahut Yoongi sambil mengusap pelan kepala Hoseok.

DEG!

Entah karena kondisi tubuh Hoseok yang sedang sakit atau karena apa, tiba-tiba saja jantung Hoseok berdegup sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika Yoongi mengusap pelan kepalanya.

Setelah menghubungi Youngkwang kwajangnim dan mendapat ijin, lalu obatpun sudah diberikan oleh petugas apoteker, Yoongi segera mengantar Hoseok ke rumahnya.

"Ada Jungkook di rumah?" tanya Yoongi ketika mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah Hoseok.

"Harusnya ada.. Setahuku ia tidak ada jadwal ke kampus hari ini..." sahut Hoseok.

"Masuklah.. Jangan lupa beristirahat.. Minta Jungkook membantumu jika kau butuh bantuan, araseo?" sahut Yoongi sambil menatap lembut ke arah Hoseok, membuat Hoseok kembali merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dadanya.

Hoseok menganggukan pelan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Ne, hyeong.. Gumawo, jinjja.. Terima kasih karena sudah mengantarkanku berobat dan pulang.."

"Diantara sahabat, ucapan terima kasih tidak diperlukan kan?" sahut Yoongi dengan gaya coolnya, membuat Hoseok kembali tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Yoongi.

Hoseok pun berjalan masuk, dan Yoongi segera melajukan motornya ke Bangtan Pharmacy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoseok hyeong tidak apa-apa kan, hyeong? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Taehyung ketika Yoongi masuk ke ruangan.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Ia sudah kuantarkan ke rumahnya agar beristirahat.. Nanti barang-barangnya akan kuantarkan ke rumahnya sepulang kerja.. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ikut, hyeong!" sahut Taehyung secepat kilat.

"Uh?" Yoongi terkejut melihat reaksi Taehyung.

"Tentu saja aku harus menjenguknya.. Ia kan juga sahabat baikku, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

"Ah.. Majjayo..." sahut Yoongi.

Setelah bel tanda pulang kerja berbunyi, Yoongi segera menuju ruang marketing untuk merapikan meja Hoseok.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah suara pelan tengah menyindir. "Cih... Hanya terkena air panas saja ijin pulang? Semanja itukah dirinya?"

Yoongi mendiamkan sindiran itu sambil terus merapikan meja Hoseok.

"Meminta orang lain merapikan mejanya pula... Yang disuruh juga bersedia... Aku yakin diantara mereka sudah terjadi sesuatu..." Suara itu kembali terdengar.

Yoongi segera membawa tas Hoseok yang telah dirapikan olehnya, lalu menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Kang Haneul, senior Hoseok.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa, lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu. Daripada kau menyebarkan fitnah yang tidak-tidak. Kalau kau ingin pulang cepat juga, guyur saja kakimu dengan air panas." sahut Yoongi dengan nada sedingin mungkin sambil menatap Haneul dengan tatapan yang tak kalah dingin dengan ucapannya.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Yoongi segera berjalan meninggalkan Haneul dan beberapa karyawan marketing yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Whoaaaa! Dasar orang tidak tahu aturan!" gerutu Haneul, kesal karena merasa dipermalukan di depan karyawan lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung dan Yoongi segera menuju ke rumah Hoseok.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, hyeong?"

"Aigoo~ Kenapa bisa kau terluka begini?"

"Aigoo~ Pasti sakit rasanya... Lukanya perih sekali ya, hyeong?"

Taehyung tak berhenti berbicara dengan ekspresi sedih ketika menjenguk Hoseok, menunjukkan betapa khawatirnya ia akan keadaan Hoseok.

"Gwenchana, Taehyung ah.. Aku akan segera pulih.. Gwenchana.." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum melihat betapa cemasnya Taehyung atas musibah yang menimpanya.

Sementara Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Terdiam melihat betapa berlebihannya ekspresi Taehyung dalam menunjukkan rasa kasihannya pada Hoseok. Terdiam melihat betapa kesakitannya Hoseok atas luka yang dideritanya.

"Mengapa kau diam saja, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung. "Kau tidak kasihan dengan Hoseok hyeong?"

"Uh?" Yoongi menatap Taehyung dan Hoseok dengan kebingungan.

"Ia kan memang hanya mau bicara saat ia merasa ingin bicara, Taehyung ah~ Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok.

"Hanya luka kecil begitu.. Jangan terlalu dimanja.. Nanti juga akan sembuh dengan sendirinya asal rajin diobati.." sahut Yoongi dengan nada santai. Padahal, hatinya begitu mencemaskan Hoseok.

"Ia memang tidak punya perasaan... A cold guy..." sahut Taehyung sambil menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Majjayo.. Hehehe.." sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa kecil, memulai aksinya bersama Taehyung untuk membully Yoongi.

"Ia pasti akan single selamanya dengan sifat cueknya itu..." sahut Taehyung, yang lagi-lagi diiyakan oleh Hoseok.

"Aku yakin sekarang kondisi Hoseok sudah sangat jauh membaik.. Buktinya, ia mulai bisa membullyku lagi.." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok tertawa kecil sambil memukul pelan bahu Yoongi. "Aigoo... Cold guy..."

Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung dan Yoongi berpamitan.

Hoseok kembali beristirahat di kasurnya.

Karena kaki Hoseok terluka, untuk sementara waktu ia dan Jungkook terpaksa bertukar tempat tidur.

Hoseok tidur di kasur bawah, sementara Jungkook tidur di kasur atas.

Hoseok memejamkan matanya, dan semua kejadian dimana Yoongi begitu baik bersedia mengantarnya ke rumahs akit dan pulang ke rumah kembali melintas di benaknya.

"Yoongi hyeong... Benar-benar sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki... Ia... Benar-benar selalu ada untukku setiap aku membutuhkan bantuannya..." gumam Hoseok.

Hoseok kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di note handphonenya, lalu menscreenshoot tulisan itu. Setelah itu, ia membuka akun twitter miliknya dan memposting foto hasil screenshoot an miliknya.

Setelah itu ia tertidur lelap.

Yoongi, yang sedang mengecek akun twitter miliknya sebelum tidur, tidak sengaja melihat postingan Hoseok itu.

 _ **"Seorang sahabat yang selalu ada setiap kita membutuhkannya..**_

 _ **Seorang sahabat yang tidak pernah sekalipun marah setiap kita membullynya..**_

 _ **Seorang sahabat yang selalu bersedia mendengarkan semua keluh kesah dan masalah kita...**_

 _ **Seorang sahabat yang tidak pernah bosan berada di sisi kita..**_

 _ **Seorang sahabat yang tidak pernah menolak setiap kita meminta tolong padanya..**_

 _ **Semua itu terdengar mustahil kan?.**_

 _ **Tapi, kenyataannya tidak!**_

 _ **Karena aku... Memiliki seorang sahabat yang memenuhi semua kriteria itu...**_

 _ **Sahabatku.. Terima kasih banyak :)"**_

Seketika itu juga, sebuah senyuman kembali terbentuk di wajah Yoongi.

"Aigoo... That childish Jung Hoseok..." gumam Yoongi sambil memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Karena aku mendapat surat ijin tidak masuk kerja selama dua hari dari rumah sakit, maka aku tidak masuk bekerja selama dua hari.

Ini sudah hari keduaku tidak masuk bekerja.

Keadaanku sudah jauh membaik, hanya saja karena luka bakarnya masih cukup parah, aku tidak bisa bergerak sebebas yang aku mau seperti biasanya.

Kemarin, Yoongi hyeong dan Taehyung kembali mengunjungiku sepulang bekerja sambil membawakan makanan sehingga kami makan malam bersama semalam.

Kebetulan Jungkook pulang malam kemarin karena ia baru keluar rumah sore hari, jadi Taehyung dan Yoongi hyeong memutuskan menemaniku hingga Jungkook pulang semalam.

Kami bertiga bercanda dan berbagi cerita seperti biasanya.

Dan seperti biasa, Yoongi hyeong terus saja mengejekku berlebihan setiap aku mengeluh lukaku terasa nyeri.

Sementara Taehyung, seperti biasa juga, begitu berlebihan menunjukkan perhatiannya kepadaku.

Aku dan Yoongi hyeong memaklumi sikap Taehyung yang masih agak kekananakan itu, mengingat usianya paling muda diantara kami.

Untung saja ia tampan, jadi sikap kekanakannya terlihat menggemaskan di mataku. Hehehe~

Siang itu, aku sedang duduk sambil menonton televisi di ruang utama, ketika sebuah chat masuk ke handphoneku.

Sebuah chat dari Taehyung.

 _ **"Annyeong, Hoseok hyeong.. Kau sedang apa?**_

 _ **Apa kau tidak bosan hanya berdiam di rumah saja?**_

 _ **Aku bosan tidak bisa membully Yoongi hyeong denganmu seperti biasanya :(**_

 _ **Uhmmm~ Bagaimana keadaanmu?**_

 _ **Lukamu bagaimana? Masih perih atau sudah membaik?"**_

Lihat saja... Taehyung bahkan mengirimkan chat padaku untuk menanyakan keadaanku..

Sementara Yoongi hyeong yang sedari tadi chat denganku justru hanya membahas beberapa hal sehari-hari tanpa menanyakan bagaimana keadaan lukaku... Huft~

Terkadang, kalau ku pikir-pikir... Sikap kekanakan Taehyung membuatkumerasa senang... Karena ia bisa menunjukkan semua perasaannya secara terbuka..

Dan entah mengapa... Chat dari Taehyung barusan itu.. Membuatku tiba-tiba saja tersenyum...

Dan sedikit dari hatiku merasa hangat dan senang menerima chat dari Taehyung yang menanyakan kabar lukaku itu...

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Habibahjeon : komen i lov yu so mach aja/? XD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: LOVE IN BETWEEN**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jungkook - #VHope #YoonSeok FF**

 **Lenght:** **Seven Shot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.  
**

 **AUTHOR POV**

TIN~ TIN~

Klakson motor Yoongi terdengar pagi itu.

Tidak seperti biasanya dimana Hoseok segera berlari ketika mendengar klakson itu. Kali ini Hoseok berjalan agak pelan dan sedikit terpincang menuju ke tempat dimana motor Yoongi berada, karena luka di kakinya masih belum kering.

"Kakimu masih sakit?" tanya Yoongi ketika melihat Hoseok berjalan sambil terpincang.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Rasanya perih, hyeong..."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Makanya lukanya jangan dimanja... Jadi lama nanti sembuhnya..."

"Siapa yang memanjakan luka, hyeong? Aku juga ingin sembuh... Huft~" gerutu Hoseok sambil memajukkan bibirnya ketika ia sudah terduduk di jok belakang motor.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil melihat raut wajah Hoseok dari kaca spion motornya, namun tentu saja Hoseok tidak menyadari senyuman Yoongi karena Hoseok tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Kajja..." sahut Yoongi sambil mulai menjalankan motornya menuju Bangtan Pharmacy.

Selama perjalanan, Yoongi dan Hoseok berbincang-bincang seperti biasa, namun karen semalam hujan deras, udara pagi itu jadi terasa sangat dingin, tidak seperti pagi-pagi biasanya.

"Aigoo~ Dingin sekali..." sahut Hoseok sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

Yoongi mengkerutkankan lehernya, mengangkat sedikit bahunya ke atas karena ia juga merasa kedinginan.

"Kau juga kedinginan, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

"Dingin sekali padahal aku sudah pakai jaket..." sahut Yoongi.

"Aku juga kedinginan, hyeong.." sahut Hoseok.

Dan tiba-tiba saja... Yoongi mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang langsung membuat Hoseok tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Peluk saja aku, Hoseok ah... Supaya kita sama-sama tidak kedinginan.." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok refleks tertawa cukup keras mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Hahahahahahaha~ Kau bicara apa, hyeong? Kau memintaku memelukmu? Kurasa sejak kehujanan waktu itu, otakmu membeku makanya kau jadi sering bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya.. Hahahaha~" Hoseok terus tertawa, nyaris lupa akan rasa dingin yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Memangnya aneh aku bicara begitu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tentu saja aneh! Ini tidak seperti Min Yoongi yang biasanya.. Hahahaha~" Hoseok masih terus saja tertawa.

"Aigoo..." sahut Yoongi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak menyangka ucapannya barusan membuat Hoseok tertawa sekeras itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Yoongi hyeong sedang ke toilet, sementara aku dan Taehyung sedang menyantap sarapan kami di kantin.

"Kakimu bagaimana, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

Aku meringis kecil. "Masih terasa perih.." sahutku sambil menunjukkan luka bakarku yang masih berwarna kemerahan itu kepada Taehyung.

"Aigoo.. Pasti masih perih sekali rasanya ya, hyeong?" sahut Taehyung sambil mengerutkan keningnya melihat luka di kakiku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sambil memajukkan bibirku, menunjukkan betapa aku kesakitan dengan luka itu.

"Semoga saja lukamu cepat kering, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan rasa ibanya padaku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Gumawo, Taehyung ah.."

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Cheonma, hyeong..."

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu!

"Taehyung ah, kurasa otak Yoongi hyeong mulai bermasalah.." sahutku sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatapku dengan ekspresi polosnya. Sedikit saus tomat menempel di sudut kanan bibirnya.

Aigoo~ Taehyung benar-benar seperti anak kecil... Hahaha~

"Saus tomat di bibirmu.. Haruskah aku yang melapnya, Kim Taehyung?" sahutku menggodanya.

"Uh?" gumam Taehyung sambil memegang bibirnya.

"Ahhhh..." sahutnya sambil tertawa kecil ketika menyadari ada saus tertinggal di sudut bibirnya itu.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan Taehyung itu.

"Tadi kau mau cerita apa, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ah! Majjayo! Yoongi hyeong, tiba-tiba saja memintaku memeluknya di motor tadi ketika aku dan dia sama-sama kedinginan dalam perjalanan menuju kantor.. Hahaha~ Tidak seperti ia yang biasanya kan?" sahutku sambil tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah dehaman terdengar di belakangku.

"Ehem..."

Aku menoleh, ternyata Yoongi hyeong sudah kembali dari toilet.

"Kalian ini... Selalu saja membahas tentangku, aigoo.." sahut Yoongi hyeong sambil duduk di kursinya dan kembali lanjut menyantap sarapannya.

"Jinjja, hyeong? Kau meminta Hoseok hyeong memelukmu? Hahaha~ Kau sehat-sehat saja kan, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil memegang kening Yoongi hyeong.

Aku tertawa melihat Taehyung mulai membully Yoongi hyeong.

"Aku baik-baik saja, imma..." sahut Yoongi sambil berpura-pura marah kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Hyeong, kurasa sudah waktunya bagimu untuk mencari kekasih.. Kurasa kau terlalu lama single makanya kau mulai bertingkah aneh begini.."

"Setidaknya aku sudah pernah tiga kali pacaran sebelumnya, tidak seperti kau yang sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran, Kim Taehyung.." Yoongi hyeong menskak balik Taehyung.

Taehyung memajukkan bibirnya. "Huuuuu~"

Aku tertawa geli melihat kelakukan kedua sahabat baikku ini.

Jujur saja, aku sangat sangat bersyukur memiliki dua sahabat terbaik seperti mereka dalam hidupku...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku benar-benar sangat mengantuk siang itu.

Hoahhhmmm~

BUK!

"Ouchhhh!" Aku memekik pelan sambil menoleh ke samping.

Yoongi hyeong memukul pelan kepalaku dengan buku di tangannya.

"Ini baru jam sembilan, kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Yoongi hyeong.

Aku menatap Yoongi hyeong dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

Jam sembilan? Kurasa ia juga sama mengantuknya denganku.

"Hyeong, lihat jam dinding, sudah jam berapa?" sahutku sambil mengusap kepalaku yang dipukul oleh Yoongi hyeong barusan.

Yoongi hyeong menatap jam di dinding, lalu menatap jam di tangannya, kemudian menatap jam di handphonenya.

"Sekarang sudah jam setengah sebelas siang?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi tercengang.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku.

Yoongi hyeong mabuk kah?

"Yaishhhh.. Jam tanganku mati rupanya! Kukira memang masih jam sembilan.." sahutnya.

"Aigoo..." sahutku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Baterainya habis sepertinya..." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

"Maka dari itu, hyeong.. Cepatlah cari kekasih agar ada yang memperhatikan hal-hal kecil begini, hehehe.." sahutku, menggoda Yoongi hyeong.

"Kau dulu sana cari kekasih, aigoo.." sahut Yoongi hyeong sambil menyentil pelan keningku.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

Entah mengapa senyuman seseorang terlintas begitu saja di benakku.

"Kau kan tampan, pasti banyak yang mengejarmu, imma.." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

Aku menatap Yoongi hyeong sejenak, lalu berkata, "Molla~" sambil mengangkat kedua bahuku.

Dan kami pun kembali fokus dengan pekerjaan kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Ketiga pria itu, seperti biasanya, berkumpul bersama di kantin untuk makan siang.

Sambil melahap makan siang mereka, mereka asik menceritakan beberapa hal sambil tertawa bersama.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah nasi menempel di sudut bibir Yoongi.

Dengan polos dan santainya, Hoseok mengambil nasi di sudut bibir Yoongi itu, lalu membuangnya ke lantai sambil berkata, "Aigoo... Kau ini memang jorok, hyeong.. Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau denganmu, hehehe~"

"Cih..." gumam Yoongi pelan.

Taehyung melihat sekilas ke arah Hoseok dan Yoongi, lalu kembali melahap makan siangnya.

Setelah makan siang mereka habis, jam istirahat masih tersisa sekitar tiga puluh lima menit.

Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi-kursi yang ada di lobi perusahaan sambil lanjut bercengkrama.

Taehyung mulai mengeluarkan handphonenya dan terhanyut dalam dunianya sendiri. Menonton anime jepang.

Sementara Yoongi dan Hoseok hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Alien mulai asik dalam planetnya sendiri..." sahut Yoongi.

"Majjayo... Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok.

Hoseok mulai meminjam handphone Yoongi dan memainkan handphone Yoongi. Entah mengapa sudah daridulu Hoseok paling senang memainkan handphone Yoongi yang masih tergolong usang itu.

Diantara mereka bertiga, handphone Yoongi yang paling tergolong tua dan kuno sehingga sering menjadi bahan ejekan Taehyung dan Hoseok.

Tapi entah mengapa, Hoseok senang meminjam handphone Yoongi, hanya sekedar untuk melihat isi galeri handphone Yoongi, atau membuka kakaotalk milik Yoongi dan melihat chat yang masuk.

Yoongi, yang sudah menganggap Hoseok sebagai sahabat terdekatnya, tidak merasa risih sama sekali melihat Hoseok membuka semua aplikasi dan galeri handphonenya itu.

"Hyeong, Yoonji noona akan berkunjung kesini? Kapan?" tanya Hoseok ketika membuka akun kakaotalk Yoongi dan membaca chat dari Min Yoonji, kakak wanita Yoongi yang usianya hanya dua tahun di atas Yoongi namun wajah mereka terlihat sangat mirip.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kapan?" tanya Hoseok. "Apa ia akan membawa Holly?"

Holly adalah anak laki-laki dari Yoonji yang baru berusia dua tahun, dan Hoseok sangat senang melihat foto-foto Holly di handphone Yoongi karena Holly terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Sepertinya iya.. Waeyo?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku mau bertemu dengannya, hyeong! Aku harus bertemu dengannya! Kau harus mempertemukanku dengannya, araseo?" sahut Hoseok dengan penuh antusias.

"Nugu, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Hoseok dengan ekspresi polos.

"Holly, keponakan Yoongi hyeong..." sahut Hoseok dengan ekspresi antusias.

"Kau mendengar pembicaraan kami rupanya?" sahut Yoongi sambil menatap Taehyung. "Kupikir kau sedang asik dalam galaksimu.."

Tak lama kemudian bel berdering, menandakan jam istirahat mereka telah berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Sepulang bekerja, seperti biasanya, aku mengantarkan Hoseok pulang sementara Taehyung langsung kembali ke rumahnya karena rumah Taehyung sangat dekat dengan gedung kantor kami.

"Hyeong, sebelum pulang, kita mampir ke rumah makan Turki di ujung sana dulu ya~ Aku ingin makan kebab tiba-tiba saja~" sahut Hoseok.

"Kebab?" tanyaku.

"Iya~ Oke? Oke?" sahut Hoseok. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajah memohonnya dari kaca spionku.

"Araseo~ Tapi kau yang bayar ya, aku tidak bawa uang lebih.." sahutku.

Aku bisa melihat Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku yang akan bayar, hyeong.. Kau kan tidak pernah mau kuberikan uang untuk isi bensin, makanya aku akan mentraktirmu makan sebagai gantinya karena kau selalu mengantar jemput aku setiap harinya~" sahut Hoseok.

"Oke, call!" sahutku.

Aku pun melajukan motorku menuju sebuah rumah makan Turki yang menjual menu kebab. Harus kuakui, dari semua kebab yang pernah kumakan, kebab di rumah makan itu yang paling enak rasanya.

Setelah tiba disana, Hoseok turun perlahan dari motorku. Ia bilang lukanya masih terasa nyeri.

Ia bahkan berjalan agak tertatih ketika kami berjalan ke dalam rumah makan itu.

"Lukamu masih sesakit itukah?" tanyaku, diiringi anggukan kepalanya.

"Aigoo..." gumamku.

Aku sebenarnya merasa sedih juga melihat kaki Hoseok yang terluka itu, tapi aku tidak ingin menunjukkan padanya mengenai rasa kasihanku. Karena aku ingin, Hoseok bisa menjadi pria yang kuat, tidak lemah dan mengeluh akan lukanya itu.

Aku tidak bisa seperti Taehyung yang begitu jelas menunjukkan kekhawatirannya akan keadaan Hoseok.

Setelah pesanan kami datang, kami segera melahap kebab pesanan kami itu.

"Whoaaaa~ Rasanya sangat enak! Hehehehe~" sahut Hoseok dengan ekspresi begitu ceria di wajahnya setelah gigitan pertamanya di kebab itu. Seperti biasa, Hoseok memang sangat ekspresif dalam menunjukkan perasaannya.

"Aigoo..." sahutku sambil menggelengkan pelan kepalaku melihat ekspresinya yang begitu bahagia hanya karena sebuah kebab.

Tiba-tiba saja aku menyadari, ada mayonaise yang menempel di sudut bibir Hoseok.

"Itu.. Di bibirmu.." sahutku sambil menunjuk ke arah bibir Hoseok.

"Uh?" Hoseok menatapku dengan bingung.

"Ada mayonaise di bibirmu." sahutku.

"Uh?" Hoseok sepertinya belum terlalu paham ucapanku.

"Ada mayonaise di sudut bibirmu.. Haruskah aku melapnya untukmu? Dengan bibirku?" sahutku dengan ekspresi cool, berusaha menggodanya.

"Mwoyaaaaaaa~" sahutnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan sambil melap sudut bibirnya dan menatapku.

Aku tertawa kecil karena puas melihat ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya setelah aku menggodanya.

"Aigoo... Kau menggodaku lagi, hyeong? Ckckckck~ Kurasa otakmu memang konslet karena kehujanan waktu itu..." sahutnya sambil menggelengkan pelan kepalanya dan kembali melahap kebab itu.

Aku menatap Hoseok sejenak, lalu berkata, "Bagaimana kalau aku serius barusan? Bukan hanya bercanda saja.."

"Uhuk!" Hoseok tersedak mendengar ucapanku. Ia segera meminum minumannya, lalu menatapku sambil mengepalkan tinjunya. "Awas kalau kau menggodaku lagi, hyeong~"

Aku kembali tertawa.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu... Langit sudah agak mendung.. Sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum hujan.." sahutku.

"Ah! Majjayo! Lukaku belum boleh terkena air!" pekiknya pelan.

"Aigoo... Kau terlalu berlebihan, Jung Hoseok.." sahutku.

"Jinjja, hyeong~ Lukaku kalau terkena air tidak akan kering-kering nantinya..." gerutu Hoseok sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Hoseok segera menghabiskan makanannya, lalu kami segera meluncur menuju rumah Hoseok sebelum hujan turun.

"Gumawo, hyeong~" sahut Hoseok setelah kami tiba di depan rumahnya.

"Terima kasih juga traktirannya, Hoseok ah..." sahutku.

Setelah itu, aku segera menuju rumahku. Dan tak lama setelah aku tiba di rumahku, suara gemuruh petir terdengar cukup nyaring.

DUAR! DUAR!

Dan hujan yang sangat deraspun turun.

"Untunglah aku sudah tiba di rumah.. Huft.." gumamku sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama setelah aku selesai mandi, sebuah chat masuk ke handphoneku.

Aku tahu betul chat dari siapa itu.

Jung Hoseok.

Aku segera membuka akun kakaotalk ku, dan benar saja, chat yang barusan masuk itu memang darinya.

 _ **"Hyeong~~~~**_

 _ **Hujan lagi, aigoo**_

 _ **Kau sudah di rumah kan? Kau tadi kehujanan tidak?**_

 _ **Hujannya sangat deras "**_

Aku tersenyum membaca chat darinya.

Aku segera membalasnya.

 _ **"Aku sudah di rumah ketika hujan turun, Hoseok ah... Semua aman!"**_

Tak lama kemudian balasan masuk.

 **"Dahengiya~ Jadi otakmu tidak akan semakin konslet, hyeong~**

 **Kkkkk~**

 **Kau sedang apa?"**

Dan kami pun mulai kembali bertukar pesan, membahas apa yang sedang kami lakukan dan tentang hal-hal yang biasa kami obrolkan.

Tak terasa jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.12 PM.

Waktunya beristirahat.

Aku dan Hoseok menyudahi pembicaraan kami via chat dan aku berbaring di atas kasurku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat kejadian saat makan siang tadi, ketika Hoseok dengan santainya mengambil nasi yang menempel di mulutku.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mengingatnya.

Ditambah lagi ketika aku mengingat ekspresi Hoseok saat aku menggodanya tadi di rumah makan Turki itu.

Senyuman kembali terbentuk di wajahku.

Ckckckck~ Ada apa sebenarnya denganku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Sementara Yoongi mulai tertidur di kamarnya, Hoseok belum juga tertidur.

Ia sedang asik menonton sebuah drama bersama Jungkook di ruang utama malam itu.

Hoseok mengecek handphonenya beberapa kali sambil bergumam, "Ia benar-benar sudah tertidur rupanya?"

"Nugu, hyeong? Yoongi hyeong?" sahut Jungkook, mendengar gumaman Hoseok yang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Aigoo! Anak kecil jangan suka menguping.." sahut Hoseok sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook.

Jungkook memasukkan beberapa butir popcorn ke mulutnya, membiarkan rambutnya tetap berantakan setelah diacak-acak Hoseok. Karena bagi Jungkook, makan adalah hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada merapikan rambutnya.

"Akui saja kau jatuh cinta padanya, hyeong~" sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi datar sambil menatap layar televisi dan mengunyah popcornya.

"Aigoo~ Aigoo~ Lagi-lagi kau berpendapat semaumu..." gerutu Hoseok sambil mengambil beberapa butir popcorn yang ada di mangkuk yang dipegang Jungkook.

"Mengapa sulit mengakui kalau kau tengah jatuh cinta, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook. Tatapannya terus terpaku ke layar televisi di hadapannya itu.

Hoseok menatap Jungkook sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, makanya imajinasimu berlebihan, Jungkook ah.."

"Kau juga terlalu sering menemaniku menonton drama, makanya kau juga sering berharap bisa berada di situasi romantis seperti yang ada di drama, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook dengan santainya sambil bersiap memasukkan beberapa butir popcorn lagi ke mulutnya.

Hoseok benar-benar menyerah berdebat dengan sepupunya yang berusia tiga tahun di bawahnya itu.

"Lebih baik kita fokus menonton saja, araseo?" sahut Hoseok sambil ikut memasukkan beberapa butir popcorn ke mulutnya dan fokus menatap layar televisi di hadapannya.

Sementara sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba melintas begitu saja di benak Hoseok.

 _"Apa aku... Memang menyukai Yoongi hyeong? Tanpa kusadari?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku membaringkan diriku di atas kasurku.

Kedua mataku terpejam.

Dan senyuman itu kembali terlihat sangat jelas setiap aku memejamkan kedua bola mataku ini.

Sejak kapan wajah dan senyumannya selalu terbayang di benakku?

Aku juga tidak menyadarinya.. Sama sekali tidak menyadarinya...

Kapankah tepatnya... Aku... Jatuh cinta padanya...

Yang kutahu, beberapa waktu belakangan ini, senyuman dan tawanya selalu melintas di benakku setiap aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan berbaring di atas kasurku seperti ini.

Aku menyetel mp3 di handphoneku.

Dan alunan lagu itupun memenuhi ruang kamarku.

 _ **"CHEEZE - How About You (Ost. Suspicious partner)**_

 _ **I remember this good day  
I am surprisingly dull  
Cornered and hated  
The world is beautifully made **_

_**Spring in love  
The moment you came  
I liked the feeling of spring  
You are the season **_

_**How about a day I spent with you?  
How about you and me walking through time?  
The one who keeps dreaming  
I wait for you every day **_

_**How to say it?  
A day isn't a day without you  
I hope this moment will be every day **_

_**I saw this image a few times  
Your eyes see me  
When your eyes face me like that  
I blossom in deeper nostalgia**_

 _ **All over the sky  
An open glow  
As if it were in your name  
It looks like my heart is infected **_

_**How about a day I spent with you?  
How about you and me walking through time?  
The one who keeps dreaming  
I wait for you every day **_

_**How to say it?  
A day isn't a day without you  
I hope this moment will be every day"**_

Selama lagu itu terputar, semua tawa dan senyumannya tak berhenti berputar di benakku.

Semua waktu yang kulalui bersamanya seolah seperti sebuah film yang terputar begitu saja di benakku.

Enam bulan?

Ya, kami baru dekat enam bulan ini...

Awalnya, bagiku semua terasa biasa saja...

Aku menganggapnya sahabat... Seperti ia juga menganggapku sahabatnya..

Awalnya, semua berjalan baik-baik saja..

Aku dan dirinya dan pria satunya itu.

Aku merasa persahabatan kami begitu kompak dan indah..

Namun, entah sejak kapan... Perasaanku jadi berbeda terhadapnya..

Entah sejak kapan.. Aku... Jatuh cinta padanya...

Jung Hoseok...

Hoseok hyeong... Sejak kapankah aku jatuh cinta padamu?

Dan kejadian siang tadi kembali terputar di benakku...

Ketika Hoseok hyeong, dengan polos dan santainya, mengambil nasi yang menempel di sudut bibir Yoongi hyeong.. Dengan sangat santai seolah tidak ada apa-apa...

Jujur saja... Terkadang... Aku merasa... Bahwa akulah yang paling terbuang diantara persahabatan ini...

Maksudku.. Aku tahu betul seberapa besar rasa sayang mereka kepadaku sebagai sahabat mereka..

Tapi tetap saja, mereka sudah hampir dua tahun bersahabat dekat, sementara aku baru bergabung dengan mereka enam bulan ini...

Aku tahu bahwa mereka tidak bermaksud menyisihkanku dalam pembicaraan mereka..

Tapi.. Tetap saja terkadang ada pembicaraan mereka yang tidak kumengerti.. Karena kedekatan mereka sudah jauh terjalin lebih dulu...

Dan sejujurnya.. Aku sering merasa iri... Melihat betapa Hoseok hyeong begitu memperhatikan Yoongi hyeong..

Aku seringkali iri.. Dengan kedekatan mereka berdua.. Walau kini aku sudah menjadi bagian dari persahabatan ini...

Apakah ini...

Yang disebut dengan cemburu?

Yaishhhh! Molla!

Aku rasa aku harus segera tertidur...

Agar bisa segera melihat senyuman Hoseok hyeong esok hari...

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Habibahjeon : jiah tega sama saya :(  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: LOVE IN BETWEEN**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jungkook - #VHope #YoonSeok FF**

 **Lenght:** **Seven Shot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.  
**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Hari Sabtu seharusnya adalah hari libur di Bangtan Pharmacy.

Namun tidak dengan hari Sabtu kali itu.

Hoseok terpaksa masuk bekerja karena ada beberapa hal yang harus dikerjakannya.

Jadi, terpaksa Jungkook dipaksanya pagi-pagi mengantarkan ke Bangtan Pharmacy karena luka di kaki Hoseok belum juga sembuh dan Hoseok akan sangat kesulitan jika harus naik bus.

Ternyata, Sabtu itu, Taehyung juga masuk bekerja untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

"Uh? Kau masuk juga hari ini, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung dengan ekspresi terkejut ketika melihat Hoseok sedang berjalan masuk dan berpapasan dengannya di lobi.

Hoseok juga tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Uh? Taehyung ah! Kau juga masuk?" tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Kau, hyeong?"

"Aku juga! Hahahaha~ Baguslah kalau aku ada teman untuk makan siang!" sahut Hoseok. Ekspresinya sangat menunjukkan bahwa ia senang melihat Taehyung juga masuk bekerja Sabtu itu.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hoseok. Taehyung memukul pelan kening Hoseok dengan tangannya. "Dasar kau, hyeong..."

"Hehehe~" Hoseok tertawa melihat Taehyung memukul pelan keningnya sambil tersenyum.

Ada beberapa suara di hati Hoseok yang tengah berbisik dalam hatinya, berkata, " _Mengapa bisa ia terlahir setampan ini?_ "

"Kau tidak absen? Aku sudah absen dan sedang berniat untuk sarapan ke kantin.." sahut Taehyung.

"Ah, majjayo! Aku harus absen dulu!" sahut Hoseok dengan ekspresi sedikit kaget.

Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Hoseok.

"Aku absen dulu, nanti aku menyusulmu ke kantin ya!" sahut Hoseok sambil berlari menuju mesin absen yang terletak di depan lift.

Taehyung menatap punggung Hoseok yang tengah berlari menuju mesin absen itu.

Sebuah senyuman kembali terbentuk di wajahnya. "Kiyowo~ Aigoo~" gumamnya.

Taehyung kemudian berjalan menuju kantin dan duduk menunggu Hoseok tiba.

Tak lama kemudian Hoseok tiba di kantin. Taehyung sedang duduk sambil memainkan game di handphonenya.

"Kau belum pesan makanan, Taehyung ah?" tanya Hoseok ketika ia sudah berdiri di samping Taehyung.

"Aku menunggumu, hyeong.." sahutnya sambil menatap Hoseok.

"Ayo kalau begitu, kita pesan makanan~" sahut Hoseok.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya sambil menekan tombol EXIT di layar handphonenya. Saatnya menyudahi permainan gamesnya dan bersiap sarapan dengan pria yang dicintainya itu.

" _Akhirnya aku memiliki waktu berduaan saja dengan Hoseok hyeong.._ " gumam batin Taehyung.

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka duduk dan mulai menyantap sarapan mereka sambil berbincang-bincang.

Awalnya pembicaraan mereka berlangsung dengan baik-baik saja.

Taehyung dan Hoseok saling bercerita tentang kehidupan sehari-hari mereka, bertukar keluh kesah akan lelahnya pekerjaan mereka dan tekanan di lingkupan kerja mereka, serta beberapa hal lainnya.

"Kakimu bagaimana, hyeong? Sudah membaik kah?" tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Luka bakarku masih basah dan berair... Kurasa karena aku mengenai lukaku dengan air setiap aku mandi, Taehyung ah.."

"Seharusnya tidak apa-apa kena air asal langsung kau keringkan lagi setahuku, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

"Jinjja?" sahut Hoseok sambil membuka perban di kakinya dan menunjukkan luka di pergelangan kakinya itu kepada Taehyung. "Lihat saja, lukanya masih basah begini..."

"Aigoo... Mengapa masih basah begitu ya, hyeong? Bukankah sudah ada seminggu lebih? Harusnya sudah kering kan..." sahut Taehyung sambil mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat luka bakar di pergelangan kaki Hoseok itu.

"Entahlah.. Kurasa aku harus membeli perban anti air untuk kupakai saat mandi..." sahut Hoseok.

"Kurasa, sebaiknya perbanmu juga kau lepaskan saja.. Bisa jadi lukanya lama kering karena terus kau perban..." sahut Taehyung.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau terkena infeksi?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kita kan bekerja di office, hyeong... Lagipula perusahaan kita ini perusahaan farmasi, pasti kehigienisannya lebih terjamin kan.." sahut Taehyung.

"Benar juga katamu.. Tapi, aku kan naik motor setiap berangkat dan pulang kerja.. Bagaimana jika lukaku terinfeksi ketika di jalan?" sahut Hoseok.

Taehyung tertawa pelan. "Aigoo~ Kurasa lukamu lama sembuhnya karena kau terlalu banyak pikiran akan ini dan itu, hyeong.. Hehehehe~"

"Molla... Aku juga ingin segera sembuh, Taehyung ah..." sahut Hoseok.

Setelah itu, Hoseok mulai bercerita mengenai rasa kesalnya terhadap seniornya di divisi marketing.

"Aku masih tidak habis pikir mengapa Haneul panjangnim begitu membenciku? Padahal awalnya kami lumayan dekat! Ia bahkan membantu dan membimbingku bekerja di awal aku masuk bekerja... Whoaaa~ Seseorang bisa berubah sebegitu drastisnya kah?" sahut Hoseok, menceritakan keluh kesahnya akan tekanan yang dirasakan di ruang kerjanya.

"Diamkan saja, hyeong.. Toh kita tidak akan bisa membuat semua orang menyukai kita, ya kan?" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Senyuman untuk menguatkan Hoseok.

"Majjayo..." sahut Hoseok sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Majjayo.. Hajiman... Aku juga manusia biasa, Taehyung ah.. Ada saat-saat dimana aku sudah sangat stres dengan pekerjaanku, dan disaat itu juga Haneul panjangnim tiba-tiba menyindirku dengan ucapan tajamnya.. Kau tahu rasanya? Yaishhh! Aku terkadang ingin memukul wajahnya agar ia diam, tapi bagaimanapun ia seniorku disini..."

Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan rambut Hoseok. "Diamkan saja... Toh ia akan lelah sendiri kan suatu saat nanti jika kau tidak meresponnya? Hehehe..."

Hoseok terdiam sejenak melihat senyuman yang terbentuk di wajah Taehyung. Senyuman yang membuat Taehyung terlihat semakin keren.. Dan tampan!

Hoseok menganggukan pelan lagi kepalanya. "Ucapanmu ada benarnya..."

"Memang ucapanku benar, hyeong.. Hehehe~" sahut Taehyung.

"Aigoo~ Kim Taehyung~ Mengapa kau terlahir begitu tampan? Jangan tersenyum begitu, bagaimana kalau aku tiba-tiba menyukaimu? Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Taehyung dan tertawa kecil.

"Aigoo... Ckckckck~" sahut Taehyung sambil menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. "Dasar kau, hyeong..."

"Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok dengan wajah polosnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

" _Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu padaku, hyeong... Bagaimana jika.. Perasaanku padamu jadi semakin mendalam?_ " gumam batin Taehyung.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran terbesit dalam benak Taehyung.

 _"Alangkah bahagianya jika... Tidak ada Yoongi hyeong diantara kami..."_

Namun Taehyung segera tersadar saat itu juga.

 _"Andwe! Bagaimanapun juga, Yoongi hyeong adalah seorang sahabat yang baik untukku.. Ia.. Sudah seperti hyeong kandungku sendiri rasanya..."_

"Kau kenapa, Kim Taehyung? Kau mulai sibuk dalam duniamu rupanya? Aigoo~ Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok ketika melihat Taehyung terdiam dan seperti tengah berpikir.

"Uh? Ah... Aniya, hyeong... Geunyang... Ada sedikit hal yang melintas di benakku..." sahut Taehyung, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Yaaa, Kim Taehyung.. Apa kau tahu? Setiap aku sedang berduaan dengan Yoongi hyeong, kami sering membicarakanmu! Tentang betapa lugu dan polosnya dirimu.. Tentang betapa aliennya kelakuanmu.. Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok.

Ya, pembicaraan Taehyung dan Hoseok memang berjalan sangat lancar awalnya. Sampai ketika Hoseok.. Mulai membawa nama Yoongi dalam percakapan mereka.

"Ah, jinjja? Kalian sering membicarakan aku?" tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ahhhh..." sahut Taehyung.

"Kau tahu? Ia sering diam-diam mengejekmu setiap kami membicarakan tentangmu! Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok lagi dengan eskpresi begitu ceria.

"Yaaaaaa... Yoongi hyeong? Mengejekku? Aigoo... Dasar hyeong tua satu itu, hehehe.." sahut Taehyung sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ia pernah berkata begini ketika aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kau jauh lebih tampan darinya.. Ia bilang.. Asal kau tahu saja, Taehyung itu jorok.. Ia tidak sebersih diriku... Biasanya orang tampan itu lebih jorok dan jarang mandi.." sahut Hoseok dengan ekspresi begitu ceria menceritakan tentang Yoongi kepada Taehyung.

"Jinjja? Ia berkata begitu?" sahut Taehyung.

"Majjayo.. Hahahahaha~ Aigoo~ Aku jadi sakit perut setiap membahas Yoongi hyeong.. Hahahahahaha~" sahut Hoseok sambil memegang perutnya dan tertawa.

"Dasar Yoongi hyeong! Ckckckck~ Aku akan memberikan pembalasan padanya jika kami bertemu Senin besok.. Hehehe.." sahut Taehyung sambil tertawa.

Hoseok terus saja tertawa membicarakan mengenai Yoongi.

Taehyung diam-diam meperhatikan Hoseok.

 _"Sebahagia itukah ia bahkan hanya dengan membicarakan tentang Yoongi hyeong? Apa benar.. Kalau ia menyukai Yoongi hyeong?" gumam batin Taehyung._

 **.**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Aigoo~ Aku mengantuk sekali siang ini... Hoahhhhmmmmmm~

Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan..

Kurasa aku baru akan pulang jam empat sore nanti.. Cih...

Mengapa aku harus masuk bekerja padahal marketing lainnya tidak ada yang masuk?

Tadi saat sarapan, Taehyung sempat bilang ia akan pulang jam dua belas...

Berarti aku harus pulang dengan bus hari ini?

Jungkook pasti tidak akan mau menjemputku! Ia kan selalu sibuk dengan teman-temannya setiap Sabtu dan Minggu...

Huft~

Tiba-tiba saja nama itu terlintas dalam benakku.

Yoongi hyeong..

Ah! Andwe...

Aku jadi tidak enak.. Sejak kakiku sakit begini, ia jadi sering kurepotkan.. Masa aku harus merepotkannya lagi siang ini? Andwe...

Namun, seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, tiba-tiba saja sebuah chat masuk ke kakaotalk ku.

Dari Yoongi hyeong!

 _ **"Sedang apa kau, Jung Hoseok? Kau jadi masuk bekerja hari ini?"**_

Aigoo... Ia baru menchatku jam segini? Ia pasti baru bangun tidur, ckckck..

Aku melihat jam di dinding ruangan kerjaku. Pukul 10.52 AM.

Sudah jam segini, ia baru bangun? Ia memang tukang tidur sejati, hehehe...

Aku pun membalas chatnya.

 _ **"Aku sudah di kantor sejak pagi, hyeong.. Taehyung juga masuk! Aku sarapan dengannya tadi.. Tapi, Taehyung bilang ia akan pulang setelah selesai makan siang..."**_

Tak lama kemudian balasan Yoongi hyeong masuk.

 ** _"Taehyung juga masuk?_**

Aaaaahhh! Majjayo! Ada beberapa sistem yang harus direstart olehnya dan itu hanya bisa dikerjakan di hari Sabtu atau Minggu..

 ** _Lalu? Kau akan pulang jam berapa nanti? Bersama Taehyung? Setelah makan siang?"_**

Haruskah aku menjawabnya jujur?

Ah, molla! Toh aku memang akan pulang sore kan?

Aku segera membalas chat itu.

 _ **"Aku mungkin baru selesai jam empat sore.**_

 _ **Molla, hyeong~ Aku juga tidak tahu akan pulang dengan siapa... Kau kan tahu Jungkook tidak akan mau kuganggu setiap weekend.. Tadi pagi saja keajaiban ia mau kuminta mengantarku...**_

 _ **Kurasa, aku akan pulang dengan bus nanti sore.. Huft ."**_

Sekitar sepuluh menit kira-kira, Yoongi hyeong tidak membalas chatku. Aku kembali fokus mengerjakan pekerjaanku.

Tiba-tiba saja chat balasanpun masuk.

Dan aku begitu terkejut membaca balasannya!

 _ **"Tenang saja, nanti jam empat sore kau akan ku jemput di kantor...**_

 _ **Tapi, setelah itu temani aku menonton ya! Ada film baru yang diputar di bioskop hari ini..."**_

Aku terdiam beberapa detik sambil menatap layar handphoneku.

Yoongi hyeong... Mau menjemputku?

Ia mau menjemputku tanpa ku minta?

Whoaaaaaa~ Aku benar-benar bersyukur memiliki sahabta sepertinya!

Yoongi hyeong, saranghae! Kkkk~

Aku segera membalas chatnya.

 _ **"Oke, call! Gumawo, hyeong~ Aigooooo~ Neo bakke eopta jinjja~ Kkkkk~"**_

 **.**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aigoo! Lihat saja betapa cerianya bocah satu ini...

Aku terus menatap layar handphoneku sambil membaca chat Hoseok.  
 _ **  
"Oke, call! Gumawo, hyeong~ Aigooooo~ Neo bakke eopta jinjja~ Kkkkk~"**_

Neo bakke eopta? Kau selalu berkata begitu, tapi pada akhirnya kau akan terus mengejekku dan memuji ketampanan Taehyung dihadapanku..

Ckckckck~

Jung Hoseok.. Aku benar-benar sama sekali tidak bisa menebak... Apa yang ada di hatimu sebenarnya...

Entah mengapa... Ada saat-saat dimana aku... Merasa sedikit sakit setiap melihat Hoseok memuji Taehyung..

Apa ini.. Yang namanya cemburu?

Aku? Cemburu pada sahabat baikku sendiri?

Kurasa aku sudah semakin menggila! Huft~

Aku membalas chat Hoseok.

 _ **"Oke kalau begitu.. Sampai jam empat sore nanti..**_

Aku mau merapikan rumahku yang berantakan ini..

 _ **Kau bekerja yang serius ya! Jadi, jam empat nanti semuanya sudah selesai..**_

 _ **Kau tahu kan? Aku malas menunggu -_-**_

 _ **Sampai nanti, Jung Hoseok!"**_

Lalu, aku meletakkan handphoneku di bawah bantal dan berjalan ke dapur.

Karena baru saja bangun tidur, aku merasa sangat lapar.

Sebelum merapikan rumah, sebaiknya aku mengisi perut kosongku dulu...

 **.**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Taehyung dan Hoseok makan siang bersama di kantin.

Taehyung sudah membawa tasnya, jadi ia akan segera pulang setelah menemani Hoseok makan siang.

"Kau yakin akan pulang sore, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Kerjaanku masih banyak yang belum selesai, Taehyung ah.. Huft~ Mengapa harus aku sendirian yang dibebankan pekerjaan sebanyak ini? Cih..."

"Kang Haneul lagi yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Padahal awalnya tugas ini akan dikerjakan oleh Namjoon, tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba jadi aku yang diminta untuk masuk Sabtu ini..."

"Aigoo... Sabar, hyeong... Toh kau dibayar lembur kan? Hehehe.." sahut Taehyung, berusaha menyemangati Hoseok.

"Majjayo... Yang penting aku dibayar lembur! Hehehehe~" sahut Hoseok.

Hoseok dan Taehyung tertawa bersama.

" _Aigoo... Mengapa semakin hari ia terlihat semakin tampan saja?_ " gumam batin Hoseok sambil menatap Taehyung yang tengah tertawa.

"Lalu, kau akan pulang dengan siapa nanti, hyeong? Jungkook akan menjemputmu?" tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ia mengerjakan skripsi di Sabtu dan Minggu.. Tadi pagi saja aku harus memaksanya mati-matian baru ia mau mengantarkanku.."

Taehyung menatap Hoseok sejenak, lalu berkata, "Haruskah aku menunggumu, hyeong? Jadi aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang.."

DEG!

Jantung Hoseok sedikit berdetak cepat mendengar ucapan Taehyung, namun ia segera menjawab sebelum detak jantungnya semakin tidak karuan. "Aniya~ Yoongi hyeong yang akan menjemputku nanti.. Kau bisa pulang setelah makan, Taehyung ah.."

Taehyung terdiam sejenak.

"Yoongi... Hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Tadi aku dan ia mengobrol via chat, ia bilang ia akan menjemputku nanti sore~"

"Aaaahhh..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum kecil. "Yoongi hyeong sangat baik ya padamu, hyeong? Ia memang kadang suka membantuku juga, tapi hobinya adalah menyuruh-nyuruhku terus, hehehe.."

"Apanya yang baik?" Hoseok membelalakan matanya, menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya terhadap ucapan Taehyung. "Kau tidak tahu saja, kalau bersamanya, ia seringkali mengejekku.. Ia sering mengatakan aku ini manja, penakut, terlalu banyak berpikir.. Ia bahkan sering mengejekku terlalu memanjakan lukaku sampai lukaku lama sembuhnya.. Aigoo~"

"Jinjja? Tapi kalian terlihat sangat dekat sekali, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

"Kami berdua? Bukan hanya kami berdua, tapi kita bertiga lebih tepatnya, imma.. Aigoo~" sahut Hoseok sambil mengacak pelan poni Taehyung.

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Majjayo.. Kita bertiga..."

"Mungkin karena aku kenal dan dekat lebih dulu dengan Yoongi hyeong, makanya terlihat seolah aku sangat dekat dengannya... Padahal aku juga dekat kan denganmu? Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok. "Memangnya sekarang kita dekat?"

"Uh?" Hoseok terkejut mendengar ucapan Taehyung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aniya.. Aku hanya meledekmu, hyeong.. Hehehehe.." sahut Taehyung.

"Aigoo! Dasar kau, alien Kim Taehyung.." sahut Hoseok sambil mengacak-acak lagi rambut Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Hoseok tertawa bersama, dan tak lama kemudian bel tanda jam makan siang sudah berakhir terdengar.

"Waktunya kau kembali bekerja, hyeong.. Annyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Hati-hati di jalan, Taehyung ah..."

"Kau juga, hyeong... Hati-hati sendirian di ruanganmu..." sahut Taehyung, berusaha menakut-nakuti Hoseok yang memang penakut itu.

"Yaishhhh, Kim Taehyung!" Hoseok menendang pelan betis Taehyung.

"Hahahahaha... Semangat ya, hyeong! Hwaiting!" sahut Taehyung sambil berpamitan.

Hoseok tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Taehyung berjalan menuju parkiran motor, dan Hoseok menatap punggung Taehyung yang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya.

"Kau sangat sangat tampan, Kim Taehyung... Aigoo..." gumam Hoseok ketika Taehyung sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. "Jangan sering terlalu baik padaku.. Bagaimana kalau akhirnya aku jatuh cinta padamu? Kita kan sahabat..."

 **.**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Untung saja hujan sudah berhenti.

Tadi, sekitar jam dua siang, hujan tiba-tiba turun cukup deras, membuatku jadi berpikir, bagaimana aku dan Yoongi hyeong akan ke bioskop kalau hujan turun begini?

 _ **"Cepat turun, aku sudah di parkiran lobi!"**_

Chat itu masuk ke handphoneku ketika aku baru saja selesai mematikan komputerku.

Yoongi hyeong sudah tiba? Cepat sekali...

Aku segera bergegas merapikan mejaku, mengambil tasku, dan segera berjalan cepat ke bawah. Ya! Berjalan cepat! Luka di kakiku membuatku tidak bisa berlari, huft...

Ia bisa mengoceh tanpa henti jika aku membiarkannya menunggu lama!

Aku akhirnya tiba di hadapan Yoongi hyeong.

"Tujuh menit aku menunggu.." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

Benar kan dugaanku? Ia pasti mengoceh! Aigoo...

"Mian.. Aku kan tidak bisa berlari.. Lukaku masih sakit.." sahutku sambil memajukkan bibirku.

"Makanya, lukamu jangan dimanjakan.. Jadi lama sembuhnya." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

"Yaishhhhh... Siapa juga yang memanjakan lukaku? Aku juga ingin sembuh, hyeong.." sahutku.

"Cepat naik, nanti filmnya keburu dimulai.." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

Aku naik ke motornya.

" _Lihat, Kim Taehyung! Seperti inikah yang kau bilang Yoongi hyeong sangat baik padaku?_ " gerutuku dalam hati.

Karena tadi hujan turun cukup deras, udara menjadi sangat dingin sore itu.

"Brrrrr..." sahut Yoongi hyeong sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya mendekat ke lehernya, menandakan bahwa ia kedinginan.

Aku refleks tertawa. Entah mengapa, menurutku, gaya Yoongi hyeong setiap sedang kedinginan terlihat sangat lucu!

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" tanya Yoongi hyeong.

"Gayamu setiap kedinginan sangat lucu, hyeong! Seperti anak kecil saja, hahahaha~" sahutku.

"Aigoo.." sahutnya.

Tak lama kemudian, aku juga mulai merasa kedinginan.

"Aigoo~ Dingin sekali udaranya..." gumamku sambil menempelkan kedua tanganku di punggung Yoongi hyeong.

"Kau juga kedinginan?" tanya Yoongi hyeong.

"Iya.." sahutku.

"Peluk aku saja, supaya tubuhmu hangat.." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

Mwoya?

Yaishhhh... Kurasa Yoongi hyeong memang sudah gila! Sejak kapan ia jadi suka menggodaku begini, aigoo...

Aku memukul pelan helmnya. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam, hyeong.."

Yoongi hyeong tertawa. "Hahahaha.. Aku kan hanya menawarkan, kalau tidak mau ya sudah..."

"Aigoo..." sahutku sambil memukul pelan punggungnya.

Tak lama kemudian, kami tiba di parkiran gedung bioskop.

Aku turun dari motor.

Yoongi hyeong membuka jaket kulit dan helmnya.

Dan aku... Jujur saja.. Uhm.. Sedikit terkejut... Melihat penampilan Yoongi hyeong sore itu.

Yoongi hyeong... Terlihat cukup keren dengan jaket merah, dalaman kaos berwarna abu-abu, dan celana panjang hitamnya.

Dan aku baru sadar satu hal.

"Hyeong... Barusan kau memakai dua jaket berarti?" tanyaku.

Yoongi hyeong menganggukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

"Dan kau masih kedinginan setelah memakai dua lapis jaket?" tanyaku.

Yoongi hyeong kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aigoo.. Bagaimana denganku yang hanya memakai kemeja hiajuku ini..." sahutku.

"Kan tadi sudah kutawarkan.. Kalau kedinginan peluk saja tubuhku.. Kau tidak mau.. Ya sudah.." sahut Yoongi hyeong, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Geumanhae, hyeong.. Aigoo.." sahutku sambil menendang pelan betisnya.

"Hahahaha..." Yoongi hyeong tertawa kecil.

"Ckckckck..." gerutuku sambil memajukkan bibirku.

"Ayo masuk... Sebentar lagi filmnya dimulai.." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

 **.**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Yoongi dan Hoseok tengah duduk manis di bangku bioskop, bersiap karena sebentar lagi film akan diputar di layar besar di hadapan mereka itu.

Mereka membeli popcorn satu pack besar dan diletakkan di tengah bangku antara bangku Yoongi dan bangku Hoseok, serta dua buah cola yang diletakkan di tempat minuman di bangku masing-masing.

"Aku sebenarnya kurang suka film action begini, hyeong.." sahut Hoseok sambil mulai memakan popcorn, padahal filmnya baru saja terputar di layar.

"Seleramu kan rendahan, Hoseok ah.. Film romance kan? Aigoo... Makanya kadang-kadang kau berlebihan, karena terlalu banyak menonton film-film dan drama romance..." sahut Yoongi.

"Yaishhh.." gerutu Hoseok pelan sambil menimpuk Yoongi dengan sebuah popcorn.

"Hahahaha.." Yoongi tertawa pelan, takut mengganggu penonton lainnya.

Awalnya Hoseok sedikit bosan melihat film itu, ia hanya melihat tanpa fokus, sibuk memakan popcorn, sementara Yoongi sudah serius menonton sejak film itu dimulai.

Namun, di pertengahan film, tiba-tiba saja Hoseok jadi fokus menonton.

"Whoaaaa... Filmnya keren juga, hyeong!" bisik Hoseok.

Yoongi tersenyum simpul. "Sudah kubilang, seleraku tidak mungkin jelek.."

Hoseok menoleh ke samping, menatap Yoongi sambil menganggukan kepalanya, bermaksud mengiyakan ucapan Yoongi barusan.

Namun, baru beberapa detik Hoseok menatap Yoongi, tiba-tiba saja detak jantungnya terasa aneh.

Jantungnya... Berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya!

" _Ternyata Yoongi hyeong tampan juga kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.._ " gumam batin Hoseok.

" _Yaaaa! Jung Hoseok! Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan!_ " gumam batinnya lagi, tersadar dari lamunan bodohnya.

"Jangan terlalu lama menatapku begitu, nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku bagaimana?" sahut Yoongi dengan gaya coolnya. Kedua matanya jelas-jelas tertuju ke layar besar dihadapannya itu, namun sepertinya Yoongi menyadari bahwa Hoseok tengah menatapnya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Uhuk! Dasar kau, hyeong.. Aigoo... Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padamu, percaya itu.. Aigoo..." sahut Hoseok, terkejut karena Yoongi ternyata menyadari tatapannya barusan.

"Hahahaha.." Yoongi tertawa kecil sambil menoleh menatap Hoseok sekilas.

"Aigoo..." sahut Yoongi sambil mengacak pelan poni Hoseok, lalu ia kembali fokus menatap layar besar dihadapannya itu.

"Mwoya..." gerutu Hoseok sambil merapikan rambutnya. "Daripada jatuh cinta padamu, lebih baik aku jatuh cinta pada si tampan Kim Taehyung..."

Yoongi menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Ne... Ne... Ne..."

Yoongi tahu betul, betapa Hoseok sangat mengagumi ketampanan Taehyung. Dan itu sedikit.. Mengganggu pikiran Yoongi.

" _Aku ini kenapa sebenarnya!_ " gerutu batin Hoseok, karena bahkan usapan pelan Yoongi di kepalanya barusan membuat wajahnya terasa memanas.

Yoongi dan Hoseok kembali fokus menonton film itu. dan tiba-tiba saja Hoseok merasa kedinginan.

"Aigoo... Udara dalam bioskop ini dingin sekali.. Mana aku tidak bawa jaket..." sahut Hoseok pelan.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok, "Waeyo? Kau kedinginan?"

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."

Dan saat itu juga, Yoongi kembali menatap layar besar dihadapannya itu untuk kembali menonton film yang tengah diputar, namun tangan kiri Yoongi... Menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hoseok yang tengah Hoseok letakkan di antara kedua pahanya.

"Kau kenapa, hyeong?" Hoseok membelalakan kedua bola matanya, menoleh ke samping menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan sangat terkejut.

"Agar kau tidak kedinginan..." sahut Yoongi dengan gaya coolnya sambil menoleh menatap Hoseok.

Tatapan mereka beradu, dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Detik itu juga, jantung Hoseok berdetak dengan sangat cepat...

" _Igo.. Mwoya?_ " gumam batin Hoseok sambil terus bertatapan dengan Yoongi dalam jarak sedekat itu.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Habibahjeon : nangis ah/? XD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: LOVE IN BETWEEN**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jungkook - #VHope #YoonSeok FF**

 **Lenght:** ** **Seven Shot****

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.  
**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Yoongi menatap Hoseok, "Waeyo? Kau kedinginan?"

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."

Dan saat itu juga, Yoongi kembali menatap layar besar dihadapannya itu untuk kembali menonton film yang tengah diputar, namun tangan kiri Yoongi... Menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hoseok yang tengah Hoseok letakkan di antara kedua pahanya.

"Kau kenapa, hyeong?" Hoseok membelalakan kedua bola matanya, menoleh ke samping menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan sangat terkejut.

"Agar kau tidak kedinginan..." sahut Yoongi dengan gaya coolnya sambil menoleh menatap Hoseok.

Tatapan mereka beradu, dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Detik itu juga, jantung Hoseok berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

" _Igo.. Mwoya?_ " gumam batin Hoseok sambil terus bertatapan dengan Yoongi dalam jarak sedekat itu.

Di tengah kebingungan yang dialami Hoseok, Yoongi tiba-tiba saja menyentil kening Hoseok.

TUK!

"Jangan memandangku terlalu lama begitu, nanti kau jatuh hati padaku.." sahutnya sambil tersenyum, menggoda Hoseok.

"Yaishhh!" gerutu Hoseok sambil mencubit lengan Yoongi.

"Ouch! Sakit..." bisik Yoongi.

"Siapa suruh kau terus menggodaku, hyeong! Huft..." gerutu Hoseok.

Yoongi tersenyum simpul.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan Taehyung... Agar aku bisa membullymu!" sahut Hoseok.

Yoongi menoleh sekilas ke arah Hoseok, lalu kembali fokus menonton film yang tengah diputar itu.

" _Mengapa ia harus selalu membawa-bawa nama Taehyung setiap kami tengah berduaan?_ " gumam batin Yoongi.

Ketika Yoongi dan Hoseok kembali tengah fokus menonton film itu, kedua tangan mereka ternyata tengah mengambil popcorn secara bersamaan sehingga kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan di atas tempat popcorn.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, bukannya lanjut mengambil popcorn, Yoongi justru menggenggam tangan Hoseok.

"Diam saja, jangan berisik! Tanganmu sangat dingin! Biar kuhangatkan sejenak.." sahut Yoongi, lagi-lagi dengan gaya coolnya, tatapannya tetap tertuju ke layar besar dihadapannya.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi sekilas. "Mwoya..." gumamnya pelan.

Tadinya, Hoseok berniat untuk menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yoongi. Tapi sejujurnya, ia memang kedinginan, dan entah mengapa genggaman Yoongi itu memang cukup menghangatkannya.

Jadi Hoseok memutuskan untuk bersikap cuek, membiarkan tangan Yoongi menggenggam tangannya sampai film berakhir.

Setelah film selesai ditayangkan, mereka berjalan keluar dari studio bioskop, kemudian mencari tempat makan di dalam gedung itu.

"Aku lapar, kita makan dulu ya, hyeong~" sahut Hoseok, merengek seperti biasanya.

"Araseo..." sahut Yoongi, sudah terbiasa mendengar rengekan Hoseok.

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan masuk ke sebuah tempat makan Italy dan memesan makanan mereka.

"Satu porsi steak tenderloin..." sahut Yoongi. "Orange juice satu.."

"Satu porsi spagetthi bolognaise dan segelas cola..." sahut Hoseok.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka tiba dan mereka mulai memakan pesanan mereka itu.

"Ternyata filmnya sangat bagus, hyeong.. Whoaaaa, seleramu lumayan juga, hehehe~" sahut Hoseok.

"Seleramu saja yang kurang berkelas, Hoseok ah..." goda Yoongi.

"Yaishhh..." gerutu Hoseok sambil mengangkat garpunya, seolah ingin menusuk bola mata Yoongi dengan garpu di tangannya itu.

Yoongi tertawa. Ia paling suka melihat reaksi Hoseok setiap ia menggoda Hoseok.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi terdiam menatap Hoseok.

"Waeyoooo?" tanya Hoseok sambil menggerutu.

"Ada saus tomat di sudut bibirmu.." sahut Yoongi. "Haruskah aku yang melapnya?"

"Uhuk!" Hoseok tersedak. Ia segera melap saus di bibirnya itu. "Yaaaa, hyeong! Ada apa dengamu akhir-akhir ini?"

Yoongi tertawa, tidak menjawab.

"Dasar Yoongi hyeong.. Kurasa kau sudah gila... Ckckckck~" sahut Hoseok sambil kembali melahap makanannya.

" _Majjayo... Aku gila... Karena menyukaimu, imma.._ " gumam batin Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Aku terbaring di atas kasurku.

Jungkook masih belum pulang ke rumah jadi aku hanya sendirian saja di rumah, huft...

Aaaaargghhhhhhhhh~ Akhirnya aku bisa berbaring di atas kasurku ini..

Karena tadi pagi aku bekerja, badanku terasa sangat lelah... Kurasa aku akan tidur sangat lelap malam ini karena kelelahan, hoahhhmmmmm~

Ouchhh... Luka bakar di kakiku terasa nyeri lagi... Cih, sejujurnya aku mulai lelah dengan luka ini! Kapan lukaku akan sembuh?

Aku bangun dari kasurku dan berjalan menuju kotak obat di atas meja yang ada dalam kamarku.

Aku mengoleskan salep ke lukaku.

Yaiiishhhhhhhhhhh!

Perih sekali rasanya...

Aku mengeluarkan banyak kata rutukan, mencaci lukaku yang tak kunjung sembuh ini...

Setelah nyerinya mereda, aku kembali berbaring di atas kasurku, bersiap untuk tertidur.

Namun.. Tiba-tiba...

Semua waktu yang kuhabiskan berdua dengan Taehyung dari pagi hingga siang tadi melintas di benakku.

Senyuman dan tawa Taehyung... Membuatku tersenyum tanpa kusadari..

Mengapa ada pria setampan itu di dunia ini? Hmmmm...

Dan seketika itu juga... Dengan anehnya..

Tiba-tiba, semua waktu yang kuhabiskan dengan Yoongi hyeong dari sore hingga malam hari tadi juga terlintas di benakku...

Dan anehnya... Entah mengapa... Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat... Ketika mengingat betapa dekatnya wajah kami di bioskop tadi saat mengobrol..

Dan ketika... Tangan Yoongi hyeong.. Menggenggam erat tanganku...

Aku ini... Kenapa sebenarnya?

Ada apa dengan hari ini?

Ada apa dengan perasaanku?

Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?

Taehyung... Dan Yoongi hyeong... Bukankah mereka berdua adalah sahabat terbaikku?

Lalu... Apa yang tengah kupikirkan saat ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku terus memandangi handphoneku.

Jujur saja, aku ingin mengirimkan chat kepada Hoseok hyeong saat ini! Aku... Merindukannya... Padahal tadi pagi kami baru saja menghabiskan waktu berduaan kan?

Aneh memang.. Aku sendiri tidak bisa memahami perasaanku yang begitu besar kepada Hoseok hyeong.

Tapi... Ia tadi bilang akan dijemput Yoongi hyeong...

Mereka pasti.. Sedang berduaan kan sekarang?

Tapi, ini kan sudah cukup larut... Apa mereka masih bersama? Atau sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing?

Aigoo...

Yoongi hyeong adalah sahabat yang sangat baik untukku.. Aku tidak mungkin bisa membencinya..

Tapi mengapa... Aku selalu tidak iklas setiap melihat kedekatan Yoongi hyeong dengan Hoseok hyeong? Padahal... Kami bertiga kan bersahabat...

Apakah aku... Sangat egois?

Apa cintaku pada Hoseok hyeong adalah perasaan yang egois?

Lalu, aku harus bagaimana sebenarnya?

Lagipula, entah mengapa... Aku merasa.. Gosip yang beredar... Ada benarnya..

Mengenai kedekatan Yoongi hyeong dan Hoseok hyeong... Banyak gosip beredar bahwa mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat...

Kurasa... Aku juga melihat.. Ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua...

Sesuatu.. Yang tidak bisa.. Kumasuki...

Sesuatu... Yang tidak bisa kupahami...

Walau kami bertiga bersahabat, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa.. Ada chemistry yang berbeda.. Antara mereka berdua...

Cih...

Haruskah aku... Menyerah akan perasaanku kepada Hoseok hyeong?

Tapi, kalau dipikir-[ikir, Hoseok hyeong selalu memujiku, bahkan di hadapan Yoongi hyeong..

Hoseok hyeong.. Selalu memuji ketampananku.. Kami bahkan sangat kompak dalam membully Yoongi hyeong..

Apa benar Hoseok hyeong hanya menganggap Yoongi hyeong sebatas sahabat yang sudah seperti saudara sendiri?

Lalu... Aku.. Apakah aku memiliki kesempatan mendekati Hoseok hyeong?

Tapi.. Kami kan bersahabat!

Yaishhhhhh... Aku semakin pusing dengan semua ini...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Ternyata bukan hanya Taehyung dan Hoseok yang mulai dipusingkan dengan perasaan mereka.

Yoongi pun tidak bisa tertidur malam itu.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.27 AM, namun Yoongi belum juga tertidur.

Ia duduk di tepi jendela kamarnya. Jendela kamarnya dibiarkannya terbuka. Ia tengah menikmati dinginnya hembusan angin malam dengan kedua mata terpejam.

Earphone menempel di kedua telinganya, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam erat handphonenya.

MP3 handphonenya tengah memutar sebuah lagu.

" _ **O When – How To Say (Ost. Suspicious Partner)**_

 _ **How do I say it?  
I like you  
Just looking at you  
My heart shakes again **_

_**If you smile at me  
I'm flying away  
All the childish songs in the world,  
it's all my heart **_

_**All day in my mind  
Happy imaginations pounding  
I dreamed the same night  
I'll put it all in my heart **_

_**Not a sunny day  
Just a sad day without reason  
I'll hold your hand  
Now listen to my heart **_

_**Why do I have to laugh again  
Why do I have to laugh again  
To meet you for a long time  
I think I came back **_

_**I feel like I'm in a good mood  
I feel like I'm in a good mood  
Now I'm running to you, who smiled brilliantly **_

_**All day in my mind  
Happy imaginations pounding  
I dreamed the same night  
I'll put it all in my heart **_

_**Not a sunny day Just a sad day without reason  
I'll hold your hand  
Now listen to my heart  
So today it shines in-front of me  
So today it shines in-front of me  
The time has stopped on your star **_

_**All day in my mind  
Happy imaginations pounding  
I can tell you anything  
I dreamed about the same night **_

_**Not a sunny day  
Just a sad day without reason  
I'll hold you tight  
Now take my hand**_"

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Yoongi selama lagu itu terputar.

Semua yang telah dilaluinya bersama Hoseok hari itu kembali terputar di benaknya.

"Kyeopta..." gumam Yoongi, masih sambil memejamkan kedua bola matanya, ketika senyuman dan ekspresi terkejut Hoseok melintas di benaknya.

"Jung Hoseok..." gumam Yoongi lagi, kali ini kedua matanya tidak lagi terpejam. Yoongi tengah menatap langit malam itu yang tengah dipenuhi ratusan bintang di langit.

"Apa kau... Juga merasakan.. Apa yang kurasakan padamu?" gumam Yoongi.

"Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu padaku, Hoseok ah?" gumam Yoongi lagi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ucapan Hoseok melintas di benak Yoongi.

 _"Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan Taehyung... Agar aku bisa membullymu!"_

"Cih..." gumam Yoongi dengan ekspresi sedikit kecewa. "Apa ketampanan Taehyung benar-benar membuatmu begitu mengaguminya? Apa kau... Jatuh hati padanya? Pada Kim Taehyung?"

Yoongi menguap. "Hoahhhmmm..."

"Kurasa waktunya aku tidur dan beristirahat..." gumamnya sambil menutup jendelanya dan berjalan menuju kasurnya.

"Apa persahabatan kami bertiga akan bisa bertahan dengan baik jika suatu saat aku mengutarakan perasaanku pada Hoseok?" gumam Yoongi ketika ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Yoongi pun tertidur. Tentu saja, malam itu, seperti malam-malam biasanya, Hoseok kembali masuk ke dalam mimpi Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Karena semalam, Taehyung, Yoongi, dan Hoseok sama-sama kesulitan untuk tertidur, pada hari Minggu yang cerah itu mereka bertiga bangun agak siang.

Hoseok terbangun ketika Jungkook membuka pintu lemari pakaiannya.

"Jeon Jungkook, jangan berisik, aku masih mengantuk..." gerutu Hoseok.

"Ini sudah jam setengah sebelas, hyeong... Ckckck~" sahut Jungkook sambil mengambil sebuah kaos polos berwarna ungu.

"Ah, jinjja?" Hoseok segera terduduk di atas kamarnya, lalu segera mengambil handphonenya dan melihat angka yang tertulis di handphonenya.

10.38 AM.

"Aku tertidur selama ini?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kau semalam tidur cukup larut ya, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok menatap Jungkook. "Kau pulang jam berapa semalam, imma?"

"Jam dua pagi... Skrispsiku harus direvisi lagi, hyeong.. Dan besok sudah harus keserahkan revisiannya kepada dosen pembimbingku.." sahut Jungkook sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook terlihat sudah sangat rapi.

"Aku ada janji dengan sahabatku.. Kami akan refreshing hari ini sebelum besok kembali dipusingkan dengan skrispi kami.." sahut Jungkook.

"Temanmu? Teman atau kekasih?" goda Hoseok.

Jungkook menatap Hoseok. "Kau yang seharusnya bertanya pada dirimu sendiri, hyeong.. Yoongi hyeong.. Ia itu sahabat atau kekasihmu? Hehehe.."

"Yaishhhh! Cepat sana pergi!" gerutu Hoseok sambil menimpuk Jungkook dengan boneka kecil yang ada di atas kasur Hoseok.

Jungkook tertawa kecil sambil berlari keluar kamar. "Aku berangkat dulu, hyeong!"

Hoseok memgambil boneka yang terjatuh di lantai itu sambil memikirkan ucapan Jungkook.

"Sebenarnya... Bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Yoongi hyeong?" gumamnya.

Dan senyuman Yoongi kembali melintas di benaknya.

"Yaishhhh! Aku semakin gila rasanya.." gerutu Hoseok sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sementara di rumah Yoongi, ia juga baru saja terbangun sekitar pukul sebelas siang.

Dan hal pertama yang dilakukannya saat baru saja membuka mata adalah.. Mengirimkan chat kepada Hoseok.

 ** _"Kau sudah bangun, pemalas? Ayo makan siang di Bangtan Chicken! Aku jemput jam satu ya!"_**

Hoseok yang tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya di kamarnya itu segera mengambil handphonenya ketika mendengar bunyi notifikasi.

Hoseok membaca chat yang dikirimkan Yoongi.

"Mwoya? Ia tiba-tiba saja mengirimkanku chat, tepat di saat aku sedang memikirkannya begini? Apa ini.. Yang namanya takdir?" gumam Hoseok, terbelalak membaca chat dari Yoongi itu.

Hoseok segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya~ Aniya~ Aku sudah gila rasanya! Bukankah Yoongi hyeong memang selalu mengajakku makan bersama setiap minggu? Aigoo~"

Memang, Yoongi dan Hoseok sering kali keluar bersama di weekend, menghabiskan waktu untuk bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Namun, biasanya, mereka menjalaninya sebagai layaknya sahabat yang sangat dekat.

Tapi mengapa, akhir-akhir ini, mereka merasa, mulai ada yang berbeda?

 _ **"Araseo~ Kau yang traktir, oke? Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah terbangun daritadi.. Kau pasti yang baru saja bangun kan? Huft~"**_

Hoseok sedikit berbohong. Ia memang sudah terbangun, tapi juga baru saja, bukan daritadi.

Yoongi membaca chat balasan Hoseok.

"Cih... Bagaimana ia tahu aku baru bangun?" gumam Yoongi, sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajahnya.

Dan sebuah lagu seolah terputar di benaknya.

 _ **"Standing Egg – How Would It Be (Ost. Strong Woman Do Bong Soon)**_

 _ **Do you know now?  
Have you noticed?  
The way I look at you is slowing changing**_

 _ **It may seem like the same way of talking  
But there is a different hidden meaning  
Words I couldn't say  
Go out with me**_

 _ **If I loved you, what would we be like?  
If I confessed to you, what would we be like?  
Would things have been more comfortable than now?**_

 _ **If I waited a bit more, what would that be like?  
I'll remain as your friend  
And wait, wait, like this, like this**_

 _ **I have so much I wanna say  
As a lover, not a friend  
I can't organize my thoughts  
I'm just following my heart**_

 _ **If I loved you, what would we be like?  
If I confessed to you, what would we be like?  
Would things have been more comfortable than now?**_

 _ **If I waited a bit more, what would that be like?  
I'll remain as your friend  
And wait, wait, like this, like this"**_

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya.

" _Apa Hoseok... Mulai menyadari? Bahwa perasaanku padanya mulai berubah... Dari rasa sayang sebagai sahabat... Menjadi sebuah perasaan cinta?_ " gumam batinnya.

Dan sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di benak Yoongi.

 _"Bagaimana jika... Aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya? Apakah keadaan kami akan lebih baik dari ini? Atau justru... Menjadi canggung?"_

Dan nama Taehyung kembali terlintas di benak Yoongi.

"Bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Apa Hoseok... Memang menyukainya?" gumam Yoongi.

Sementara di kamar Hoseok, Hoseok segera bangun dari kasurnya, mandi, dan bersiap-siap sebelum Yoongi datang menjemputnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TIN~ TIN~

Klakson motor Yoongi berbunti di halam rumah Hoseok.

Hoseok segera berjalan cepat, tentu saja belum bisa berlari karena luka bakar di kakinya yang tidak kunjung sembuh juga, menghampiri Yoongi.

Hoseok mengunci pintu rumahnya, lalu berjalan menghampiri motor Yoongi.

Yoongi terpana melihat betapa manisnya penampilan Hoseok siang itu.

Sebenarnya, Hoseok mengenakan pakaian seperti biasanya, berdandan seperti biasanya pula. Tapi, entah mengapa, di mata Yoongi kali ini, wajah Hoseok terlihat semakin manis dan semakin membuatnya jatuh cinta.

The power of love.

Hoseok berjalan menghampiri Yoongi.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah lagu seolah terputar di benak Yoongi.

" _ **Bolbbalgan4- You And I From The Beginning (Ost. Ruler: Master Of The Mask)**_

 _ **Baby you, my love  
When I see you, when I'm with you  
Darkness disappears, time stops  
In this place, it's only you and me**_

 _ **It remains, love was always painful**_  
 _ **The emotions of love, traps that made me cry**_  
 _ **That's what I thought love was**_

 _ **Be a light inside of me**_  
 _ **Know my heart**_  
 _ **Be a star that shines on my world**_  
 _ **I won't regret it**_  
 _ **I'll be your reason**_  
 _ **As if it was always you and me from the start**_

 _ **My heart tingles  
As if it'll stop  
My day is already only about you  
I won't hurt you just for the reason that I love you  
As if it was always you and me from the start Love you**_"

"Annyeong, hyeong~" sapa Hoseok, membuyarkan semua melodi yang tengah melintas di benak Yoongi.

"Annyeong.." sapa Yoongi, dengan gaya coolnya.

Yoongi melihat bahwa Hoseok masih sedikit tertitah saat berjalan barusan. Yoongi segera melihat ke arah luka bakar di pergelangan kaki kiri Hoseok.

"Lukamu masih belum sembuh juga?" tanya Yoongi.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi cemberut. "Majjayo.."

"Ckckck.. Makanya, luka itu jangan dimanjakan, jadi lama sembuhnya.." sahut Yoongi.

"Cih! Siapa juga yang memanjakan? Aku juga ingin sembuh secepatnya, hyeong!" gerutu Hoseok sambil menaiki motor Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum. Ekspresi wajah Hoseok yang tengah cemberut itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi Yoongi.

Yoongi menggas motornya.

"Pegangan.. Aku akan membawa motor ini dengan kecepatan tinggi.." sahut Yoongi.

"Jangan ngebut, hyeong! Aku takut, yaishhhh..." gerutu Hoseok sambil memukul helm Yoongi.

"Yaishhh... Sakit, imma..." gerutu Yoongi.

"Siapa suruh kau berniat ngebut.." gerutu Hoseok sambil memajukkan bibirnya.

Tentu saja, Yoongi bisa melihat ekspresi Hoseok dari kaca spionnya.

Dan tanpa basa basi, Yoongi segera menggas motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Membuat Hoseok, tanpa sadar, memeluk erat pinggang Yoongi.

"Hyeoooooooooooooonggggggggggggggg~" teriak Hoseok, sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi.

Sementara Yoongi, terus tersenyum senang sambil mengendarai motornya itu karena kedua tangan Hoseok tengah memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di depan Bangtan Chicken, salah satu restaurant fried chicken yang terkenal di Seoul, Hoseok langsung saja memukuli helm dan punggung Yoongi karena mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kau menyebalkan, hyeong! Kau menyebalkan!" gerutu Hoseok sambil terus memukuli Yoongi.

Yoongi melepas helmnya. "Geumanhae, Hoseok ah.. Geumanhae.. Sakit, aigoo..."

Hoseok turun dari motor Yoongi dan berjalan masuk ke dalam Bangtan Chicken sambil menggerutu pelan. Yoongi ikut berjalan masuk ke dalam Bangtan Chicken.

Mereka duduk di sebuah meja, dan Hoseok terus saja menggerutu.

"Lukaku jadi agak perih karena tubuhku tegang tadi, hyeong... Cih..." gerutu Hoseok. "Kau kan tahu, aku takut dengan kecepatan tinggi!"

Yoongi tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia terus menatap Hoseok yang tengah asik memarahi dirinya.

Dan di saat bersamaan, sebuah lagu tengah terputar dalam Bangtan Chicken.

 _ **"Standing Egg – How Would It Be (Ost. Strong Woman Do Bong Soon)**_

 _ **Do you know now?  
Have you noticed?  
The way I look at you is slowing changing**_

 _ **It may seem like the same way of talking  
But there is a different hidden meaning  
Words I couldn't say  
Go out with me**_

 _ **If I loved you, what would we be like?  
If I confessed to you, what would we be like?  
Would things have been more comfortable than now?**_

 _ **If I waited a bit more, what would that be like?  
I'll remain as your friend  
And wait, wait, like this, like this**_

 _ **I have so much I wanna say  
As a lover, not a friend  
I can't organize my thoughts  
I'm just following my heart**_

 _ **If I loved you, what would we be like?  
If I confessed to you, what would we be like?  
Would things have been more comfortable than now?**_

 _ **If I waited a bit more, what would that be like?  
I'll remain as your friend  
And wait, wait, like this, like this**_

 _ **I will spill out my feelings now  
I don't wanna keep hiding them  
Because if I keep them inside  
I think I will explode**_

 _ **I close my eyes but I see you  
I open my eyes but I see you  
Because you're the one who will save me  
From being trapped like this**_

 _ **If I go right now, what would you be like?  
Even if you regret, I'll run to you  
So open your arms and hug me, just like that  
Just like that"**_

Dan sebait lirik dari lagu itu kembali menggema di telinga Yoongi.

 _ **"I will spill out my feelings now  
I don't wanna keep hiding them  
Because if I keep them inside  
I think I will explode"**_

" _Haruskah aku... Mengutarakan perasaanku padanya... Saat ini?_ " gumam batin Yoongi, kedua matanya terpaku menatap sosok Hoseok di hadapannya itu.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Habibahjeon : SOPE apa VHOPE nih? :p  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: LOVE IN BETWEEN**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jungkook - #VHope #YoonSeok FF**

 **Lenght:** **Seven Shot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.  
**

 **AUTHOR POV**

 _ **"I will spill out my feelings now  
I don't wanna keep hiding them  
Because if I keep them inside  
I think I will explode"**_

" _Haruskah aku... Mengutarakan perasaanku padanya... Saat ini?_ " gumam batin Yoongi, kedua matanya terpaku menatap sosok Hoseok di hadapannya itu.

Hoseok tiba-tiba saja menyadari, sedari tadi Yoongi terus menatapnya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Sama sekali tidak menanggapi semua celotehannya.

Dan dari tatapan mata Yoongi, Hoseok merasa, ada sedikit hal yang berbeda. Namun ia tidak terlalu paham, apa itu.

"Hyeong.. Waeyo?" tanya Hoseok, sambil menatap Yoongi dengan ekspresi kebingungan. "Mengapa daritadi.. Kau diam saja? Mengapa kau.. Menatapku begitu?"

Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Aniya.. Aku hanya menunggu kapan kau selesai memarahiku.. Hehehe..."

"Yaishhh!" Hoseok refleks menimpuk wajah Yoongi dengn tissue yang ada di meja itu. "Kau mengagetkanku saja! Aku kira kau kenapa..."

Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Cepat, pesan menunya.."

"Aku benar-benar bingung barusan, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Bingung kenapa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kau.. Sedikit menyeramkan kalau sedang terdiam dan menatapku seperti barusan..." sahut Hoseok sambil membolak-balik buku menu, mencari menu apa yang akan dipesannya.

"Ckckckck..." sahut Yoongi.

" _Bagaimana cara yang tepat bagiku untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padamu, imma?_ " gumam batin Yoongi sambil menatap Hoseok.

Tapi kali ini, Hoseok tidak menyadari Yoongi tengah memperhatikannya lagi, karena Hoseok sedang sibuk memilih menu makan siangnya!

Dan setelah selesai makan siang, seperti minggu - minggu yang sebelum - sebelumnya, Yoongi dan Hoseok menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bermain di game centre dan berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu tak terasa sudah berlalu.

Selama dua minggu itu, seperti biasanya, kedekatan ketiga sahabat baik itu tetap berjalan apa adanya.

Saling membantu, saling memperhatikan, saling mengejek, dan selalu berkumpul bertiga, tertawa bersama, menghabiskan waktu luang mereka di kantor dengan bahagia.

Dan akhirnya, luka bakar di kaki Hoseok pun sembuh, setelah sekian lama Yoongi terus mengejek karena tidak sembuh juga dan Taehyung terus mencemaskan karena tidak juga sembuh.

Hoseok sangat bahagia siang itu karena lukanya sudah sembuh dengan sempurna.

"Aku yang traktir makan siang hari ini~" sahut Hoseok, yang tengah berdiri di antara Taehyung dan Yoongi. Kedua tangan Hoseok merangkul bahu Yoongi dan Taehyung.

"Ayo~ Kita ke kantin~" sahutnya dengan nada sangat ceria.

"Ckckckck... Sebegitu senangnya kah kau karena lukamu pulih?" sahut Yoongi engan gaya swagnya.

"Aku sangat bersyukur karena lukamu telah sembuh, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

"Aigoo~ Taehyung ah, neo bakke eopta jinjja~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum menatap Taehyung, lalu ia segera memicingkan kedua matanya dan menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan kesal, "Tidak seperti pria menyebalkan yang satu ini, yang selalu mengejek karena lukaku tidak sembuh-sembuh!"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. "Siapa suruh kau terlalu memanjakan lukamu..."

"Yaishhh~ Siapa yang memanjakannya?" gerutu Hoseok sambil melepaskan rangkulannya di pundak kedua sahabatnya itu.

Hoseok langsung menendang pelan betis Yoongi. Dan seperti biasanya, Yoongi membalas tendangan Hoseok, dan mereka berdua pun berlari kecil, saling mengejar, di lorong menuju kantin.

Taehyung terdiam sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya yang seperti anak kecil itu.

Di satu sisi, ia ingin tersenyum melihat betapa lucu kelakukan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Namun di sisi lain, ia merasa sakit melihat betapa lebar senyuman di wajah Hoseok setiap Hoseok tengah berkelahi kecil dengan Yoongi. Membuatnya semakin yakin, bahwa cintanya pada Hoseok bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Baru saja ia memujiku dan membuat jantungku berdebar kencang... Tapi, ia langsung terlihat sebahagia itu ketika bertengkar dengan Yoongi hyeong..." gumam Taehyung pelan. "Kurasa.. Hoseok hyeong benar-benar menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya saja... Sementara kepada Yoongi hyeong, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu."

"Taehyung ah! Ayo ke kantin~ Mengapa kau diam saja?" teriak Hoseok dari ujung sana, membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap ke arah Yoongi dan Hoseok berdiri.

"Ayo, imma..." sahut Yoongi sambil melambaikan tangannya, memanggil Taehyung agar mendekat kesana.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membenci Yoongi hyeong sementara ia begitu menyayangiku juga sebagai sahabatnya?" gumam Taehyung pelan.

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Taehyung ketika ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Yoongi dan Hoseok.

" _Seharusnya, menjadi sahabat baik bagi mereka berdua sudah cukup bagiku, kan? Aku seharusnya bersyukur karena memiliki sahabat baik seperti mereka berdua... Aku.. Tidak bolah serakah..._ " gumam batinnya.

"Mengapa kau merenung disana, Taehyung ah?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya.

"Aku yakin ia tengah asik dalam dunianya sendiri barusan.." sahut Yoongi sambil mengangguk-anggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Hehehe.." Taehyung hanya bisa tertawa kecil menjawab pertanyaan kedua sahabat baiknya itu.

"Kajja~ Aku yang traktir~" sahut Hoseok.

"Aku akan pesan makanan sebanyak - banyaknya.." sahut Yoongi sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kantin.

"Yaishhhh! Aws kalau tidak habis! Kau harus membayar sisa makanan yang tidak kau habiskan!" gerutu Hoseok sambil berjalan mengikuti Yoongi.

Taehyung, dengan senyuman di wajahnya, berjalan masuk mengikut kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Aku boleh pesan apapun yang aku mau, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tentu saja, Taehyung ah~ Untuk pria setampan dirimu, apapun akan kuberikan! Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil mencubit pelan hidung Taehyung.

Membuat detak jantung Taehyung kembali tidak karuan, dan membuat Yoongi menoleh sejenak menatap kedua sahabatnya yang berjalan di belakangnya itu.

"Aku bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi dengan ekspresi memelas di wajahnya.

"Kau kurang tampan, hyeong.. Jadi kau tidak boleh makan terlalu banyak, hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil mengejek Yoongi.

Taehyung tertawa mendengar ucapan Hoseok. "Yoongi hyeong kurang tampan... Hahaha..."

"Yaishhhh..." gerutu Yoongi pelan.

Taehyung menghela nafas. Ia berpikir, mengapa Hoseok memperlakukan Yoongi seperti itu. Karena Hoseok begitu menyukai Yoongi, makanya Hoseok selalu membully Yoongi sebagai ungkapan rasa cintanya pada Yoongi.

Sementara Yoongi, dalam hati kecilnya, menggumam, " _Apakah Hoseok begitu menyukai ketampanan Taehyung? Apa aku... Sudah tidak ada kesempatan untuk masuk ke dalam hatinya? Karena aku tidak setampan Taehyung? Apa bagi Hoseok, ketampanan wajah adalah hal utama untuk memenangkan hatinya?_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Aku benar - benar ingin merutuk rasanya, yaishhhh!

Haneul panjangnim! Pagi-pagi begini ia sudah berulah saja!

Apalagi coba kesalahanku? Aku sudah mengerjakan pekerjaanku dengan sangat baik, tapi mengapa ia bisa-bisanya memfitnahku di hadapan Youngkwang kwajangnim sampai-sampai aku harus dipanggil ke ruangan Youngkwang kwajangnim untuk menjelaskan semuanya!

Aku tahu, aku sedikit lalai dalam memberikan penawaran harga ke Bighit Clinic cabang Gwangju, tapi kan aku hanya terlambat sedikit saja dari waktu yang ditentukan!

Aku seharusnya mengirimkan penawaran harga ke pihak mereka dua hari yang lalu, namun baru aku emailkan penawarannya kemarin. Hanya telat satu hari saja!

Mengapa aku harus sampai dipanggil ke ruang kerja Youngkwang kwajangnim dengan tuduhan bahwa kerjaku semakin tidak becus karena aku terlalu banyak bermain dengan Yoongi hyeong dan Taehyung sampai-sampai aku melalaikan pekerjaanku?

Dan semua tuduhan itu diberikan Haneul panjangnim padaku hanya karena dua hari yang lalu itu ia melihatku tengah minum kopi bertiga dengan Yoongi hyeong dan Taehyung di pantry utama office! Padahal kami bertiga hanya sebentar saja berkumpul disana! Karena kami bertiga sama-sama mengantuk makanya kami memutuskan minum kopi bersama sejenak di pantry!

Yaishhhh! Ku rasa Haneul panjangnim begitu membenciku sampai-sampai ia begitu berusaha keras untuk menjauhkanku!

Aku kembali ke mejaku setelah keluar dari ruangan Youngkwang panjangnim, dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa sinis senyuman puas di wajah Haeul panjangnim ketika menatapku.

Ingin kucolok saja rasanya kedua bola matanya itu, cih!

Aku duduk di mejaku dengan perasaan sangat kesal!

Aku merasa diperlakukan dengan sangat tidak adil!

Apakah bersahabat dengan Yoongi hyeong dan Taehyung adalah dosa besar sampai-sampai aku dimusuhi banyak orang karena hal itu?

Aku segera mengirimkan chat ke grupchat yang hanya terdiri dari tiga orang anggota. Aku, Taehyung, dan Yoongi hyeong.

 ** _"Yaishhh! Aku difitnah lagi, cih!"_**

Tak lama kemudian balasan masuk dari Taehyung. _**"Waeyo, hyeong?"**_

Yoongi hyeong juga membalas. _**"Difitnah bagaimana?"**_

 ** _"Haneul panjangnim, si brengsek Kang Haenul itu! Ia melaporkan pada Youngkwang kwajangnim bahwa aku lalai mengerjakan pekerjaanku karena aku terlalu sering menghabiskan waktuku dengan kalian berdua dan aku tidak fokus pada pekerjaanku! Cih!"_**

 ** _"Memangnya kau melakukan kesalahan apa, hyeong?"_** balas Taehyung.

 _ **"Aku hanya telat sehari mengirimkan penawaran harga ke Bighit Clinic cabang Gwangju... Hanya sehari, Taehyung ah! Hanya selisih sehari dan itu dipermasalahkan seolah aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik!"**_

 _ **"Ah.. Yang kau katakan padaku malam itu bahwa kau lupa mengirimkan email penawaran dua hari yang lalu?"**_ balas Yoongi hyeong.

 ** _"Majjayo, hyeong... Toh keesokan paginya aku langsung mengirimkan penawaran harganya, dan pihak Bighit Clinic cabang Gwangju pun tidak ada masalah, mereka mengerti dan menerima permintaan maafku kok!"_**

 _ **"Bersabarlah, hyeong... Ambil saja nilai positifnya.. Itu berarti ia iri padamu yang dia anggap lebih hebat darinya, makanya ia berusaha menjatuhkanmu agar ia tidak kalah darimu..."**_ balas Taehyung.

 _ **"Benar kata Taehyung... Ia iri padamu, karena ia mungkin juga ingin dekat dengan kami berdua namun tidak bisa, hehehehe :)"**_ balas Yoongi hyeong.

Cih! Dasar narcism Min Yoongi...

Tapi entah mengapa, aku justru tiba-tiba tersenyum membaca balasan chat Yoongi hyeong itu. Dan tanpa kusadari, moodku membaik setelahnya.

Ah... Merreka berdua memang sahabat terbaikku! Hehehehehe~

"Kerja yang benar, jangan terlalu banyak main handphone!" sindir Haneul panjangnim tiba-tiba ketika melihatku senyum-senyum membaca grupchatku itu.

Aku menatap sekilas ke arah Haneul panjangnim. Ingin kutampar rasanya pipinya saat itu juga! Hanya saja, aku masih berusaha mengatur emosiku, karena bagaimanapun juga ia adalah seniorku!

Aku mengabaikan sindirannya. Aku bangun dari kursiku dan berjalan menuju ke meja Namjoon.

"Namjoon ah, bagaimana dengan project kita yang sudah kita follow up bersama minggu lalu?" tanyaku sambil duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah kursi Namjoon.

"Ah, majjayo, Hoseok ah! Baru saja aku ingin membahasnya denganmu, tapi kau dipanggil ke ruangan kwajangnim tadi.." sahut Namjoon sambil mengambil beberapa berkas di lacinya.

Dan kami berdua pun mendiskusikan project itu. Mengabaikan Haneul panjangnim yang tengah menatapku dengan kesal karena aku mengabaikannya barusan.

Cih! Rasakan saja bagaimana rasanya jika terabaikan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Tentu saja, sepulang kerja sore itu, Hoseok yang pulang bersama dengan Yoongi seperti biasa, tidak langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Hoseok yang masih kesal karena diperlakukan tidak adil siang tadi oleh Haneul panjangnim mengajak Yoongi untuk duduk-duduk sejenak sepulang bekerja di Cafe&Coffee, sebuah kedai kopi yang cukup terkenal yang terletak tak jauh dari Bangtan Pharmacy.

"Aku masih tak habis pikir, apa yang ada di benak si licik Kang Haneul itu sebenarnya, cih!" gerutu Hoseok.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok. "Kan sudah kukatakan... Sepertinya ia iri..."

"Mana mungkin ia menyukaimu atau Taehyung, kurasa ia tidak menyukai pria-pria cool seperti kalian..." sahut Hoseok.

Yoongi tersenyum. "Bukan iri karena ia ingin dekat dengan kami.. Tapi ia iri dengan kami.. Tadi aku hanya asal bicara saja.."

"Huh?" Hoseok tercengang menatap Yoongi.

"Kurasa, sebenarnya diam-diam, Haneul panjangnim menyukaimu.. Tapi kau justru semakin hari semakin dekat dengan kami, makanya ia kesal dan selalu mengusikmu untuk menarik perhatianmu.." sahut Yoongi dengan nada cool seperti biasa.

"Uhuk!" Hoseok, yang tengah menghisap sedotan di gelas minumannya itu, tersedak mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Mana mungkin! Ia? Suka padaku? Cih! Mana mungkin, hyeong.. Whoaaa, kau sudah gila rupanya?" sahut Hoseok setelah batuknya reda.

"Kurasa dugaanku benar.. Ia menyukaimu, namun kesal karena kau mengabaikannya dan justru sangat dekat dengan aku dan Taehyung, makanya ia selalu menyindir kedekatan kita karena cemburu.." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok terdiam sejenak. "Apa mungkin?" gumamnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok. Wajah Hoseok yang tengah kebingungan itu begitu terlihat sangat manis bagi Yoongi.

"Ah, tidak mungkin! Aku yakin kau salah, hyeong.." sahut Hoseok tiba-tiba, membuat Yoongi terkejut dari lamunannya.

"Percayalah.. Ucapanku ini benar, Hoseok ah.." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok terus menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya! Aniya!"

"Waeyo?" tanya Yoongi.

"Pertama, itu tidak masuk akal! Kedua... Aku sangat membencinya! Dan sekalipun ia benar-benar menyukaiku, jangan pernah harap aku akan menerimanya, cih!" gerutu Hoseok.

Yoongi tertawa melihat Hoseok menggerutu begitu. "Waeyo? Bukankah ia cukup keren.. Dan jabatannya juga sudah lumayan.." tanya Yoongi.

"Aku lebih baik berkencan denganmu daripada dengan pria semunafik Haneul panjangnim, cih!" sahut Hoseok sambil memajukkan bibirnya.

"Jinjja?" Yoongi terbelalak mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

"Lebih tepatnya.. Aku lebih baik berkencan dengan si tampan Kim Taehyung~ Hehehehe~" sahut Hoseok dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Cih..." gumam Yoongi pelan.

 _"Taehyung lagi yang dibahas olehnya?"_ gumam batin Yoongi. Sedikit perasaan kecewa dirasakan oleh Yoongi.

Namun, setelah itu, Hoseok dan Yoongi kembali mengobrol seperti biasanya, membahas akan banyak hal lainnya, dan mereka pun kembali tertawa bersama.

Membuat detak jantung Yoongi semakin tidak karuan melihat betapa manis wajah Hoseok yang tengah tersenyum itu.

 _"Apa aku begitu mencintaimu, Jung Hoseok?"_ gumam batin Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Jungkook sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan segera menyalakan shower. Aku mandi di bawah guyuran shower, melepaskan semua rasa stres yang kurasakan di ruang kerja seharian tadi.

Bagiku.. Mandi di bawah guyuran shower seperti ini cukup bisa mengurangi penat yang kurasakan. Apalagi, sudah cukup lama aku tidak bisa mandi di bawah shower begini ketika luka bakarku belum sembuh kemarin!

Aku memejamkan kedua bola mataku, menikmati setiap tetesan air yang mengguyur tubuhku. Dan tiba-tiba saja... Entah mengapa... Senyuman Yoongi hyeong terlintas di benakku.

Aku refleks membuka kedua mataku.

"Waeyo? Mengapa tiba-tiba senyumannya terlintas di benakku?" gumamku.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Mengapa aku tiba-tiba memikirkan Yoongi hyeong begini? Cih, aku sudah mulai gila rupanya? Tekanan yang kurasakan di tempat kerja sudah membuatku gila sepertinya... Ckckckck..."

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera menyabuni tubuhku, lalu mengguyur sekujur tubuhku dengan air hingga sabun yang menempel di kulitku bersih dengan sempurna, lalu aku segera mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhku.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku berjalan ke dapur dan bermaksud memasak ramyeon.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pikiran melintas di benakku. _"Apa Yoongi hyeong sudah makan? Atau ia langsung tertidur sepulang dari kafe tadi?"_

Aku kembali tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalaku. "Mengapa aku memikirkannya lagi, cih?"

Aku berusaha mengabaikan pikiranku dan mulai menyalakan kompor.

Setelah matang, aku segera menyantap ramyeon itu sambil menonton televisi. Salah satu acara kesukaanku.

Tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar.

Video call dari Yoongi hyeong!

Aku menjawab panggilan itu, dan akhirnya aku menghabiskan makananku sambil berbicara dengan Yoongi hyeong lewat video call, melupakan acara favoritku yang tengah ditayangkan di layar televisi dihadapanku.

Tanpa kusadari, waktu berlalu begitu cepat, dan jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Video call antara aku dan Yoongi hyeong pun berakhir.

Hoahhhhhmmmm... Aku mulai mengantuk, jadi aku segera ke dpur untuk mencuci panci kecil bekas ramyeonku dan segera berjalan ke kamar setelah seslesai mencuci. Aku segera berbaring di atas kasurku.

Aku sudah kembali tidur di kasur atas setelah lukaku sembuh.

Jungkook belum juga kembali. Kurasa, ia menginap di rumah temannya malam ini.

Aku mengambil handphoneku dan menyetel sebuah lagu di mp3 handphoneku agar aku tidak merasakan suasana yang sangat sepi di kamarku.

 ** _" O When– How To Say (Ost. Suspicious Partner)_**

 ** _How do I say it?  
I like you  
Just looking at you  
My heart shakes again _**

**_If you smile at me  
I'm flying away  
All the childish songs in the world,  
it's all my heart _**

**_All day in my mind  
Happy imaginations pounding  
I dreamed the same night  
I'll put it all in my heart _**

**_Not a sunny day  
Just a sad day without reason  
I'll hold your hand  
Now listen to my heart"_**

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, dan semua waktu yang kulalui bersama dengan Yoongi hyeong tadi sore di kafe itu kembali terlintas dalam benakku.

 _ **"Why do I have to laugh again  
Why do I have to laugh again  
To meet you for a long time  
I think I came back **_

_**I feel like I'm in a good mood  
I feel like I'm in a good mood  
Now I'm running to you, who smiled brilliantly **_

_**All day in my mind  
Happy imaginations pounding  
I dreamed the same night  
I'll put it all in my heart **_

_**Not a sunny day Just a sad day without reason  
I'll hold your hand  
Now listen to my heart  
So today it shines in-front of me  
So today it shines in-front of me  
The time has stopped on your star **_

_**All day in my mind  
Happy imaginations pounding  
I can tell you anything  
I dreamed about the same night **_

_**Not a sunny day  
Just a sad day without reason  
I'll hold you tight  
Now take my hand**_"

Aku kembali membuka kedua mataku.

Aku ini kenapa sebenarnya? Mengapa aku tiba-tiba terus saja memikirkannya tanpa henti begini?

Aigoo!

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah kurasakan saat ini.. Jinjja...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Keesokan paginya, Hoseok berlari kecil dari pintu rumahnya menuju ke tempat motor Yoongi berada.

"Aigoo.. Mentang-mentang lukamu sudah sembuh, kau jadi bisa berlarian lagi sekarang?" sahut Yoongi dengan sedikit senyuman di wajahnya.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja~ Hehehe~"

Entah mengapa, pagi itu, Hoseok menjadi merasa begitu bersemangat ketika mendengar klakson motor Yoongi tadi.

Hoseok segera naik ke motor Yoongi.

"Lalu.. Kapan kau baru akan mau memelukku ketika kubonceng, Hoseok ah?" sahut Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Uh?" Hoseok tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Aniya.. Hehehe..." sahut Yoongi sambil tertawa.

"Yaishhh! Kau menggodaku lagi rupanya?" gerutu Hoseok sambil memukul pelan helm Yoongi.

"Ayo berangkat sebelum terlambat, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok.

"Peluk aku erat-erat kalau begitu.." sahut Yoongi.

"Yaishhh!" Hoseok kembali memukul helm Yoongi. "Cepat jalan, kita sudah nyaris terlambat! Aku malas berurusan lagi dengan si brengsek Kang Haenul itu!"

"Araseo..." sahut Yoongi sambil menyalakan mesin motornya.

Untung saja mereka tidak terlambat.

Hoseok segera berlarian kecil di lobi ketika melihat sosok Taehyung melintas tak jauh di hadapannya.

"Kim Taehyuuuuung~ Annyeong~" sapa Hoseok dengan cerianya.

Taehyung menoleh menatap Hoseok dan Yoongi.

"Annyeong, hyeongdeul.." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita sarapan~" sahut Hoseok sambil merangkul pundak Taehyung.

"Lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.. Kau yakin mau sarapan?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Hoseok dan Taehyung.

"Ah, majjayo! Sebentar lagi masuk, huft..." sahut Hoseok dengan wajah kecewa.

"Kau belum sarapan, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Hoseok.

"Aku bangun kesiangan, Taehyung ah.." sahut Hoseok dengan wajah sedih.

Taehyung langsung membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu. "Untukmu, hyeong.."

"Uh? Bukankah ini biasanya untuk kau makan setiap kau kelaparan sebelum jam makan siang tiba?" tanya Hoseok.

"Gwenchana... Aku tadi sudah sarapan cukup banyak..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjja? Gumapta, Taehyung ah~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Taehyung kembali tersenyum sambil menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Jangan tersenyum begitu.. Kau jadi terlihat sangat tampan... Bagaimana jika aku jatuh cinta padamu, imma? Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil mengacak pelan poni Taehyung.

Tanpa sadar, Yoongi yang sedari tadi tengah melihat interaksi antara Hoseok dan Taehyung dihadapannya itu, merasakan ada sesuatu dalam hatinya.

 _"Apa Hoseok... Benar-benar menyukai Taehyung?"_ gumam batin Yoongi.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Habibahjeon : hoseok maunya sama namjoon/? XD  
**

 **Guest : :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7 - END

**Title: LOVE IN BETWEEN**

 **Cast: Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, Jungkook - #VHope #YoonSeok FF**

 **Lenght:** **Seven Shot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Gwenchana... Aku tadi sudah sarapan cukup banyak..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjja? Gumapta, Taehyung ah~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Taehyung kembali tersenyum sambil menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Jangan tersenyum begitu.. Kau jadi terlihat sangat tampan... Bagaimana jika aku jatuh cinta padamu, imma? Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil mengacak pelan poni Taehyung.

Tanpa sadar, Yoongi yang sedari tadi tengah melihat interaksi antara Hoseok dan Taehyung dihadapannya itu, merasakan ada sesuatu dalam hatinya.

 _"Apa Hoseok... Benar-benar menyukai Taehyung?"_ gumam batin Yoongi.

"Aigoo... Kau selalu saja menggombaliku, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak pelan rambut Hoseok.

"Tapi aku tidak bohong! Kau memang sangat tampan, Taehyung ah... Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum, sangat manis.

Membuat detak jantung Taehyung lagi-lagi berdetak tidak karuan.

Bel tanda masuk kerja pun berbunyi.

"Saatnya masuk ke ruanganku yang seperti neraka, huft~ Annyeong, kalian~ Sampai bertemu di jam makan siang nanti..." sahut Hoseok sambil berjalan menuju ruangan divisi marketing.

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan cintaku padamu kalau kau terus menerus bersikap sebaik ini terhadapku, hyeong?"_ gumam batin Taehyung sambil menatap punggung Hoseok yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

 _"Rasanya aku ingin pindah ke ruang kerja Hoseok.. Dan memberi pelajaran kepada si brengsek Kang Haneul itu!"_ gumam batin Yoongi, sambil menatap punggung Hoseok yang semakin menjauh itu.

"Ayo, hyeong.. Waktunya kita ke ruang kerja kita juga.." sahut Taehyung sambil merangkul pundak Yoongi.

"Kajja..." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung dan Yoongi pun berjalan menuju ruang divisi IT.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah mengapa hari itu nasib Hoseok terhitung amat sial.

Karena semalam ia agak sulit tidur, terlalu banyak memikirkan Yoongi, siang itu ia sangat mengantuk.

Pukul 10.12 AM, ia tidak sengaja tertidur di atas mejanya.

Padahal ia hanya tertidur sejenak saja, namun sialnya, Kang Haneul panjangnim melihat bahwa Hoseok tengah tertidur sejenak.

"Jung Hoseok, apa kau pikir ruang kerja ini kamar tidurmu?" bentak Haneul kepada Hoseok, membangunkan Hoseok dari tidurnya.

Hoseok kelabakan, ia juga terkejut mendapati dirinya tidak sengaja tertidur begitu di atas meja kerjanya.

"Mian.. Mian, panjangnim..." sahut Hoseok.

"Kalau kau sudah bosan bekerja, resign saja! Untuk apa kau ke kantor hanya untuk tertidur di jam kerja?" bentak Haneul.

Hoseok hanya bisa terdiam. Seisi ruangan menatap ke arahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kim Youngkwang kwajangnim berjalan masuk ke ruangan divisi marketing setelah ia selesai meeting dengan beberapa kepala divisi lainnya dan melihat Haneul tengah memarahi Hoseok.

"Kurasa kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan kedua pria itu makanya kau jadi malas-malasan bekerja.. Cih! Tertidur di jam kerja? Apa semalam kau bermain dengan kedua pria itu? Bergiliran? Mereka memakaimu secara bergiliran? Sampai kau jadi kelelahan begini dan tertidur di ruang kerja?" bentak Haneul. Ia sengaja mengeraskan suara ketika melihat Youngkwang berjalan masuk ke ruangan, agar Youngkwang mengetahui bahwa Hoseok baru saja tertidur di ruang kerja.

Hoseok langsung saja bangun dan menggebrak meja mendengar ucapan Haneul yang sudah sangat keterlaluan merendahkan harga dirinya di hadapan banyak orang itu.

"Panjangnim, kumohon belajarlah menjaga ucapanmu! Apa merendahkan orang lain begini adalah hobimu? Apa kau bilang? Aku? Dipakai secara bergilir? Kau belum pernah merasakan tamparanku? Haruskah kau kutampar keras-keras dihadapan banyak orang begini? Huh?" Hoseok membentak Haneul.

Hoseok sudah tidak perduli bahwa Haneul adalah seniornya. Bagi Hoseok, ucapan Haneul barusan sudah sangat melukai harga dirinya.

Hoseok berusaha menahan tangisnya, namun tidak bisa. Air mata menetes dari kedua bola matanya ketika ia membentak Haneul.

"Lain kali, cobalah berpikir dulu sebelum bicara! Dasar brengsek! Keparat kau, Kang Haneul!" bentak Hoseok. Amarahnya sudah tak terkendali lagi.

Hoseok langsung berlari keluar ruangan dan menuju ke roof garden di atap gedung perusahaan dan menangis sejadi-jadinya disana.

Sementara Haneul tengah tercengang, tidak menyangka emosi Hoseok bisa semengerikan itu.

Youngkwang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangannya, tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Tak lama kemudian, Youngkwang memanggil Haneul masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah chat masuk di handphone Yoongi ketika ia sedang tidak di mejanya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit setelah chat itu masuk, Yoongi baru kembali ke mejanya.

"Hyeong, sepertinya ada chat di handphonemu.. Barusan beberapa kali terdengar bunyi notifikasi dari handphonemu.." sahut Taehyung ketika Yoongi sudah duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Jinjja? Araseo.. Akan kucek.. Gumawo, Taehyung ah.." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

Yoongi membuka chat itu dan langsung saja berlari keluar ruangan setelah membaca chat yang masuk.

Ternyata itu chat dari Hoseok.

 ** _"Hyeongggggggggggggg! Kau dimana? Temani aku! Aku di roof garden sendirian! Haneul brengsek keparat itu membuatku malu di ruangan sampai aku harus kabur dan menangis di atas sini, hyeong... :("_**

 ** _"Hyeongggg! Mengapa kau tak membalas chatku? Apa kau sibuk?"_**

 ** _"Hyeooooongggg! Yoongi hyeongggggg! Pppali kesini hyeong :("_**

Taehyung menatap punggung Yoongi yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan divisi IT itu.

"Ada apa? Mengapa ia berlari secepat itu?" gumam Taehyung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Akhirnya aku mendengar langkah kaki berlarian mendekat ke arahku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan tangisku langsung saja meledak ketika melihat Yoongi hyeong sudah ada di belakangku.

Aku langsung berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya di pundaknya.

Air mataku terus saja menetes membasahi bahu kemeja Yoongi hyeong.

"Hyeong.. Aku ingin resign saja rasanya, hyeong.. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi bekerja di ruanganku, hyeong... Hiks..."

Aku terus menangis sambil memeluk Yoongi hyeong.

Ia terdiam, berusaha menenangkanku dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungku.

Hampir lima belas menit lamanya aku menangis tidak karuan dalam pelukan Yoongi hyeong, dan akhirnya tangisku agak reda.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Yoongi hyeong sambil menatap kedua mataku setelah aku melepaskan pelukanku dari tubuhnya.

Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi tadi di ruanganku, dan kedua bola mata Yoongi hyeong terbelalak.

"Ia berani-beraninya berkata begitu? Cih! Haruskah kupukul wajahnya hingga mulutnya mengeluarkan darah?" sahut Yoongi hyeong. Aku bisa melihat, amarah begitu terlihat jelas dari kedua bola mata Yoongi hyeong.

"Aku benar-benar merasa dipermalukan di ruangan, hyeong.. Aku tidak mau lagi masuk kesana... Hiks..." sahutku, masih sambil terisak.

Yoongi hyeong menatapku, kali ini tatapannya begitu lembut.

Dan kedua ibu jarinya didekatkan ke wajahku. Ia menghapus air mataku dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Himnae, Hoseok ah... Aku yakin kau kuat..." sahut Yoongi hyeong. "Si brengsek itu.. Ia pasti akan mendapatkan karmanya sendiri..."

Aku masih terisak.

Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi hyeong memeluk erat tubuhku, dan lagi-lagi ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungku. Sesekali ia mengusap pelan rambutku.

"Kau harus sabar, Hoseok ah.. Anggap saja ini cobaan untukmu.. Aku yakin kau pasti kuat... Dan si keparat itu, ia pasti akan mendapatkan balasannya suatu saat nanti..." sahut Yoongi hyeong dengan nada sangat lembut.

Ini pertama kalinya kurasa ia memperlakukanku selembut ini.

Dan anehnya... Aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat tenang... Dalam pelukan Yoongi hyeong...

Aku bahkan melupakan Taehyung untuk sejenak! Aku lupa bahwa sahabatku ada dua, bukan hanya Yoongi hyeong seorang.

Dan aku sendiri tidak mengerti, mengapa justru nama Yoongi hyeong yang muncul dalam benakku ketika aku dalam posisi selemah ini?

Mengapa Yoongi hyeong saja yang kuhubungi, bukan Taehyung? Mengapa aku begitu lega melihat Yoongi hyeong datang menghiburku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Setelah perasaan Hoseok membaik, Hoseok kembali ke ruangannya, masih dengan kedua matanya yang sembab.

Seisi ruangan jadi sangat hening ketika Hoseok berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Kang Haneul juga terdiam dengan raut wajah sangat kesal di wajahnya.

Hoseok mengabaikan semua tatapan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang tengah diam-diam melirik ke arahnya.

Hoseok duduk di mejanya dan mulai kembali bekerja dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Hoseok dipanggil oleh Kim Youngkwang kwajangnim untuk bicara empat mata di ruangan Youngkwang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung sedang berada dalam salah satu bilik toilet karena tiba-tiba saja tadi perutnya mulas.

Tiba-tiba ada tiga orang karyawan masuk ke dalam toilet itu dan Taehyung dapat mendengar dengan sangat jelas pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau harusnya tadi lihat secara langsung! Whoaaa! Itu pertengkaran yang sangat luar biasa! Jung Hoseok akhirnya berani melawan Haneul panjangnim setelah ditindas terus menerus selama ini." sahut Kim Namjoon, teman satu ruangan Hoseok di divisi marketing.

"Kudengar Hoseok-sshi sampai berteriak dan menggebrak meja.. Apa itu benar, Namjoon ah?" tanya Kim Seokjin, supervisor divisi HRD yang merupakan kekasih dari Namjoon.

"Majjayo, hyeong! Hoseok sudah sampai di batas akhir kesabarannya kurasa. Tapi wajar saja, ucapan Haneul panjangnim memang keterlaluan!" sahut Namjoon.

"Setelah bertengkar, kudengar Hoseok berlari ke roof garden. Ia langsung berlari keluar ruangan, tapi tadi kudengar ada yang melihat Hoseok sambil menangis menaiki lift ke roof.." sahut Namjoon lagi.

"Ada yang bilang, ia melihat Min Yoongi juga berlari keluar ruangannya dengan terburu-buru dan segera menaiki lift.. Apa Yoongi-sshi menyusul Hoseok-sshi ke roof garden?" tanya Park Jimin, salah satu staff divisi accounting, rekan kerja yang seruangan dengan Taehyung ketika Taehyung masih berada di divisi accounting dulu.

"Apa gosip itu memang benar, Namjoon ah? Bahwa Yoongi-sshi dan Hoseok-sshi berkencan?" tanya Jin.

DEG!

Dada Taehyung terasa terpukul, seperti terhantam dengan benda yang cukup keras.

Namun Taehyung memilih tetap tenang dan menuntaskan buang air besarnya itu sambil terus mendengarkan pembicaraan di luar sana.

"Molla.. Hoseok selalu berkata mereka tak lebih dari hyeong dan dongsaeng... Best friend.. Semacam itu.." sahut Namjoon.

"Bukankah mereka berdua juga dekat dengan Kim Taehyung? Mengapa gosip yang selalu beredar hanya Yoongi-sshi dan Hoseok-sshi? Jarang kudengar ada yang menggosipkan Hoseok-sshi berkencan dengan Taehyung.." sahut Jimin.

"Ah! Kim Taehyung, rekan seruanganmu yang dimutasi ke divisi IT itu? Yang sangat tampan itu?" sahut Jin.

"Aigoo! Kau putus saja denganku dan berkencan sana dengan Taehyung, hyeong. Daridulu kau selalu saja memuji ketampanan Taehyung.." sahut Namjoon, berpura-pura tengah cemburu.

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Taehyung.

"Aku punya fans dari divisi HRD rupanya? Hehehe.." gumam Taehyung dengan sangat pelan.

"Aniya~ Wajahnya memang lebih tampan darimu, tapi kecerdasanmu jauh diatasnya! Hehehe~" sahut Jin, merayu Namjoon agar Namjoon tidak marah.

"Cih..." gumam Taehyung pelan.

"Ahhhhhhhh~ Aku sangat iri pada Hoseok-sshi.. Ia begitu dekat dengan kedua pria tertampan di divisi IT itu, ckckck~" sahut Jimin.

"Tapi, gara-gara terlalu dekat dengan kedua pria itu, ia selalu digosipkan yang tidak-tidak.. Aku kasihan kepada Hoseok.." sahut Namjoon.

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki ketiga pria itu berjalan keluar dari toilet.

"Mwoya? Jadi mereka ke toilet hanya untuk bergosip? Ckckckck.." gumam Taehyung sambil berjalan keluar dari dalam bilik dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel dalam toilet itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Taehyung terdiam sejenak sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin dihadapannya.

" _Jadi, tadi chat itu dari Hoseok hyeong? Dan Yoongi hyeong berlari sekencang itu demi menghibur Hoseok hyeong di roof garden? Lalu.. Mengapa tidak ada seorangpun yang memberitahukan padaku? Mengapa.. Hoseok hyeong mengirimkan chat itu secara pribadi hanya kepada Yoongi hyeong bukan di grup yang terdiri dari kami bertiga? Mengapa Hoseok hyeong langsung menghubungi Yoongi hyeong setiap ia dalam kesulitan atau sedang sedih.. Lalu.. Apa artinya aku bagi mereka berdua sebenarnya?_ " gumam batin Taehyung sambil terus menatap pantulan wajahnya itu.

Dada Taehyung terasa sangat sesak seektika itu juga.

Ia merasa, ia bukan hanya sedang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hoseok, tapi juga merasa seperti tidak ada artinya bagi kedua sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung tahu betul kedua sahabatnya itu sangat menyayanginya sebagai sahabatnya, namun Taehyung merasa, ada saat-saat dimana keberadaannya seperti terabaikan dalam persahabatan mereka bertiga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat makan siang pun tiba.

Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Taehyung sudah duduk bertiga di sebuah meja di sudut kantin.

Hoseok akhirnya menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi tadi kepada Taehyung.

"Aku benar-benar membenci Haneul sialan itu, cih!" gerutu Hoseok sambil memotong daging sapi di piringnya.

"Mengapa ia setega itu padamu, hyeong? Kurasa... Ia memang menyukaimu makanya ia selalu mengganggumu begitu.." sahut Taehyung.

"Atau ia iri karena tidak bisa bergabung dengan kita.." sahut Yoongi dengan nada cuek sambil mengunyah daging dalam mulutnya.

Taehyung memasukkan potongan daging di garpunya itu ke dalam mulutnya sambil menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Lalu, tadi kau kemana, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung kepada Yoongi setelah selesai mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya. "Mengapa kau berlari secepat itu?"

"Hoseok sedang menangis seperti bocah kehilangan ibunya di atap, aku segera menyusulnya kesana karena takut ia nekat melompat ke bawah." sahut Yoongi dengan santainya.

"Yaishhh, hyeong! Kau memang paling ahli mengejekku." gerutu Hoseok sambil memukul bahu Yoongi.

Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Hoseok.

"Memang selain Taehyung, tidak ada yang bisa berbuat baik terhadapku.. Huft~" gerutu Hoseok.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki di dunia ini, Taehyung ah~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum, menatap wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum membalas senyuman Hoseok.

" _Mengapa kau selalu melakukan ini kepadaku, hyeong?_ " gumam batin Taehyung. " _Kau selalu berkata hanya aku yang kau miliki, tapi nyatanya kau selalu mencari Yoongi hyeong setiap kau butuh seseorang untuk berada disisimu.._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasurku setelah selesai mandi.

Hari ini, aku semakin yakin.. Bahwa Hoseok hyeong sangat mencintai Yoongi hyeong.. Dan aku hanyalah sahabat Hoseok hyeong yang bisa diajaknya bersekongkol untuk mengejek Yoongi hyeong...

Aku berusaha memejamkan kedua mataku, namun entah mengapa dadaku terasa sesak?

Apa ini.. Yang disebut patah hati?

Sesakit inikah... Patah hati itu?

Jika iya... Lalu bagaimana caraku untuk menyembuhkan patah hatiku ini?

Tanpa sadar, air mataku mulai menetes.

Ternyata, patah hati itu semenderita ini rasanya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku berbaring di atas kasurku sambil mendengarkan sebuah lagu berjudul Serendipity.

Lirik lagu itu sangat manis. Suara penyanyinya juga sangat bagus.

Membuatku kembali membayangkan semua senyuman yang pernah terbentuk di wajah manis Hoseok.

" _ **BTS (방탄소년단**_ _ **) – Intro: Serendipity**_

 _ **All this is no coincidence  
Just, just I could feel that  
The whole world is different than yesterday  
Just, just with your joy**_

 _ **When you called me, I become your flower  
As if we were waiting, we bloom until we ache  
Maybe it's the providence of the universe  
It just had to be that, you know I know  
You are me, and I am you**_

 _ **As much as my heart flutters, I'm worried**_  
 _ **The destiny is jealous of us, just like you I'm so scared**_  
 _ **When you see me**_  
 _ **When you touch me**_  
 _ **The universe has moved for us**_  
 _ **There wasn't even a little miss**_  
 _ **Our happiness was meant to be**_  
 _ **Cause you love me and I love you**_

 _ **You are my blue mold, saving me**_  
 _ **My angel, my world**_  
 _ **I'm your calico cat, here to see you**_  
 _ **Love me now**_  
 _ **Touch me now**_

 _ **Just let me love you (let me, love, let me love you)**_  
 _ **Just let me love you (let me, love, let me love you)**_  
 _ **Since the creation of the universe**_  
 _ **Everything was destined**_  
 _ **Just let me love you (let me, love, let me love you)**_

 _ **Let me love, let me love you**_  
 _ **Let me love, let me love you**_ "

Aku merasa, lirik lagu itu sangat mewakili perasaanku kepada Hoseok.

"All this is no coincidence.. Just, just I could feel that.." gumamku.

"Hoseok ah.. You are my blue mold, saving me .. My angel, my world.." gumamku lagi.

"Just let me love you, Jung Hoseok..." gumamku sambil tersenyum dan memejamkan kedua mataku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Tiga minggu tak terasa sudah berlalu sejak kejadian Hoseok membentak Haneul di ruangan divisi marketing.

Sejak hari itu, Haneul memang jadi sedikit lebih diam, namun tatapannya setiap menatap Hoseok benar-benar menunjukkan sebuah kebencian yang luar biasa.

Persahabatan ketiga pria itu tetap saja berjalan seperti biasanya.

Taehyung dan Hoseok selalu sukses membully Yoongi.

Dan kedekatan Yoongi dan Hoseok semakin terlihat sangat jelas di mata Taehyung.

Dan akhirnya, hari itu, Taehyung membuat sebuah keputusan yang sangat mengejutkan.

Taehyung menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya kepada Lee Jongsuk, atasannya di divisi IT.

Lalu, Taehyung berpamitan kepada Yoongi dan Hoseok, dan mengatakan ia akan kembali ke Daegu untuk melanjutkan perusahaan milik ayahnya karena ayahnya mulai sakit-sakitan.

Hoseok terus menangis tersedu-sedu ketika Taehyung berpamitan sore itu setelah jam kerja berakhir.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkan kami, Taehyung ah? Waeyo?" sahut Hoseok sambil terisak dalam tangisnya.

Hoseok terus memukuli lengan Taehyung sambil menangis, menunjukkan kesedihannya karena Taehyung tidak akan lagi berada disisinya.

Taehyung memeluk erat tubuh Hoseok sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Hoseok, menenangkan Hoseok.

"Kita kan masih bisa bertemu suatu saat nanti, hyeong.. Jangan menangis seperti ini.. Nanti aku jadi berat berpisah denganmu..." sahut Taehyung.

"Siapa lagi yang bisa kuajak membully Yoongi hyeong nanti? Siapa lagi yang akan menyambutku dengan senyuman tampannya setiap pagi di kantor?" sahut Hoseok sambil terisak dalam pelukan Taehyung.

" _Jangan bersikap seperti ini, hyeong.. Nanti aku jadi semakin berat melepaskanmu.._ " gumam batin Taehyung sambil mengusap pelan kepala Hoseok. " _Aku bisa membuat keputusan ini setelah dengan berat hati memutuskan untuk membuang jauh-jauh rasa cintaku untukmu ini, hyeong.._ "

Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam menatap Taehyung dan Hoseok.

" _Apa Hoseok.. Benar-benar sesedih itu karena kehilangan sosok Taehyung?_ " gumam batin Yoongi.

Setelah tangis Hoseok mereda, Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yoongi.

"Hyeong, bisakah sore ini kau pulang denganku? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan empat mata denganmu sebelum keberangkatanku ke Daegu nanti malam.." sahut Taehyung.

"Aku tidak boleh ikut?" tanya Hoseok dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Mian, hyeong.. Ini harus kubahas hanya berdua dengan Yoongi hyeong.." sahut Taehyung sambil mengusap pelan kepala Hoseok.

"Araseo.. Aku akan pulang dengan bus sore ini.. Tapi kau harus janji, Taehyung ah! Jangan ganti nomor handphonemu! Kau tetap akan selalu menjadi sahabat terbaikku sekalipun kau berada di Daegu, araseo?" sahut Hoseok.

Taehyung tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, hyeong.."

" _Kurasa, aku sudah harus merasa sangat puas... Karena bisa menjadi sahabat terbaikmu, hyeong.._ " gumam batin Taehyung lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi di sebuah cafe yang terletak di dekat gedung kantor.

"Ada apa, Taehyung ah?" tanya Yoongi. "Jangan bilang kau berniat mengajakku pulang kampung ke Daegu.."

"Aniya, hyeong! Hahahahaha..." Taehyung tertawa mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

Memang benar, keduanya berasal dari Daegu, namun Taehyung merasa ucapan Yoongi barusan terdengar lucu.

"Ani? Lalu ada apa?" tanya Yoongi.

Kali ini Taehyung mengentikan tawanya dan menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan sangat serius.

"Aku.. Menyukai Hoseok hyeong, sudah sejak lama, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Yoongi.

DEG!

Yoongi membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya itu.

"Dan aku tahu... Kau juga sudah sejak lama menyukai Hoseok hyeong.." sahut Taehyung lagi.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Bagaimana kau.. Bisa tahu?"

"Terlihat sangat jelas, hyeong.. Dari tatapan matamu, dan semua gerak gerikmu terhadap Hoseok hyeong.." sahut Taehyung. "Hanya saja, Hoseok hyeong terlalu polos hingga tak menyadarinya..."

Yoongi kembali terdiam.

"Kurasa seharusnya kau juga sudah tahu.. Perasaan Hoseok hyeong terhadapmu.." sahut Taehyung, masih terus menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata Yoongi.

"Aku.. Masih tidak bisa membaca pikiran Hoseok.." sahut Yoongi.

"Bukankah sudah terlihat sangat jelas? Betapa ia mencintaimu?" tanya Taehyung.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya.. Kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, hyeong.. Bukankah kau bilang namamu adalah Genius Min Yoongi?" sahut Taehyung.

"Sejujurnya, sering aku merasa bahwa Hoseok juga menyukaiku.. Tapi, kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Betapa sering ia memujimu dan betapa ia menyukai wajah tampanmu serta semua perhatianmu terhadapnya..." sahut Yoongi sambil menghela nafas.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu... Hoseok hyeong menyukaiku?"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Kuakui.. Wajahku tidak setampan wajahmu.. Tubuhku tidak setinggi tubuhmu.. Dan sifatku terlalu cuek, tidak sepertimu yang bisa menunjukkan secara jelas semua perhatianmu pada Hoseok.."

"Karena itu kau berpikir Hoseok hyeong menyukaiku?" tanya Taehyung.

Yoongi kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bukankah semua terlihat dengan sangat jelas? Betapa ia menyukaiku, dan betapa ia sangat mencintaimu?" sahut Taehyung.

Yoongi kembali mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Bagi Hoseok hyeong, aku adalah sahabat terbaik yang dimilikinya.. Mungkin juga sahabat paling tampan yang pernah ditemuinya, hahaha.." sahut Taehyung sambil tertawa sekilas.

"Aigoo..." sahut Yoongi sambil tertawa kecil.

Ekspresi di wajah Taehyung kembali terlihat sangat serius.

"Tapi.. Aku bahkan bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas, bagaimana cara Hoseok hyeong menatapmu.. Betapa berharganya dirimu untuknya.. Sampai-sampai ia selalu saja mencarimu sebagai orang pertama yang dibutuhkannya setiap ia dalam situasi sulit atau setiap ia merasa sedih.." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

Yoongi terus terdiam sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Aku mungkin memang sahabat terbaik bagi Hoseok hyeong, namun baginya, posisimu jauh lebih berharga.. Karena kau.. Adalah pria yang sangat dicintainya..." sahut Taehyung sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung menganggukan pelan kepalanya. Ia sebenarnya merasa terluka karena harus mengakui kekalahannya di hadapan Yoongi, namun di sisi lain ia ingin Yoongi dan Hoseok bisa berbahagia setelah kepergiannya.

"Karena itulah.. Aku memilih untuk pergi, hyeong.. Karena aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang di antara kalian berdua.." sahut Taehyung.

"Kau sama sekali bukan penghalang! Kau juga bagian dari kami! Bukankah kita bertiga bersahabat? Aku dan Hoseok benar-benar menyayangimu sebagai sahabat terbaik kami!" sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi.

TES~

Tiba-tiba saja air mata menetes dari kedua bola matanya. "Ara, hyeong... Nado ara... Hajiman..."

Taehyung terdiam sejenak sambil menghapus air matanya, membuat Yoongi tiba-tiba merasa bersalah.

"Hajiman..." Taehyung kembali melanjutkan ucapannya sambil berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak kembali menetes. "Ada saat-saat dimana aku merasa keberadaanku seperti tidak terlihat.. Ada sata-saat dimana aku merasa aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kehidupan kalian berdua.. Dan yang pasti, aku... Tidak tahan merasakan betapa sakitnya patah hati, hyeong..."

Air mata Taehyung kembali menetes setelah ia berusaha menahan tangisnya. Baginya, patah hati yang tengah dirasakannya membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

Yoongi lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Taehyung. Kali ini tatapan Yoongi penuh dengan rasa iba dan rasa bersalah.

Setelah saling terdiam beberapa saat lamanya, Yoongi akhirnya membuka suara.

"Jeongmal.. Mianhae, Taehyung ah..." sahut Yoongi dengan nada penuh rasa bersalah.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya sambil menghentikan tangisnya.

"Kumohon.. Jangan pernah memberitahukan mengenai perasaanku ini kepada Hoseok hyeong sampai kapanpun juga, hyeong.. Makanya aku memintamu hanya berbicaa berdua denganku seperti ini.." sahut Taehyung. "Aku tak ingin membebani perasaannya..."

Yoongi menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Araseo..."

"Aku berharap, setelah ini kau bisa memberanikan dirimu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepada Hoseok hyeong.. Dan aku benar-benar mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian, hyeong.. Tolong jaga Hoseok hyeong baik-baik, dan jangan pernah sekalipun kau mencoba menyakitinya, atau aku akan segera muncul dihadapanmu dan membunuhmu hidup-hidup, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

"Aku janji, Taehyung ah... Gumawo, jinjja..." Yoongi kembali menganggukan kepalanya."Sekali lagi.. Mianhae, Taehyung ah..."

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Sudah saatnya aku kembali, keretaku akan berangkat dua jam lagi dan aku masih harus merapikan beberapa barang, hyeong.."

Kedua bola mata Yoongi mulai berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya, ia benar-benar harus melepaskan kepergian sahabat baiknya itu.

Yoongi dan Taehyung saling berpelukan sejenak, lalu mereka akhirnya saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa sudah sebulan Taehyung pergi ke Daegu.

Dan Hoseok masih juga sering mengeluh betapa ia merindukan tawa dan canda sahabatnya itu.

Namun, tentu saja keberadaan Yoongi di sisinya selalu sukses membuat senyuman itu kembali terbentuk di wajah Hoseok setelah Hoseok bersedih akan kepergian Taehyung.

Dan setelah berpikir selama sebulan, malam itu akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan memberanikan dirinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Hoseok.

Yoongi mengajak Hoseok makan malam di sebuah rumah makan tepi pantai. Kebetulan hari itu hari Sabtu, jadi Yoongi bisa mengajak Hoseok ke sebuah pantai di pinggiran Seoul dan mengajak Hoseok makan malam di tepi pantai malam itu.

Setelah mereka selesai makan malam, mereka menikmati segelas red wine sambil menikmati pemandangan pantai di malam hari sambil berbincang-bincang.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara terdengar di rumah makan itu.

"Atas permintaan dari seorang pelanggan kami yang bernama Min Yoongi, kami akan menyetel sebuah lagu request dari Yoongi-sshi.. Lagu ini adalah lagu dari sebuah boyband yang tengah naik daun yang bernama BTS. Semoga semua pengunjung yang ada disini bisa menikmati lagu ini juga. Terima kasih."

Hoseok menatap Yoongi. "Uh? Kau merequest lagu, hyeong?"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum.

Dan lagu itu pun mulai terputar.

" _ **BTS (방탄소년단**_ _ **) - Pied Piper**_

 _ **I like it more because it's bad  
You know it deep down  
Now we don't stop (You can't stop)  
Be more honest**_

 _ **Stop  
Stop watching and and start studying for your exams  
Your parents and boss hate me  
The video clips you watched, various pictures and tweets  
V app, bon voyage  
I know that you like it, what do you do when it's good,  
Stop. You can make MV theories later  
You already have plenty of my pictures in your room  
Not one hour, but a year or two flashes by  
This song is a reward I give you  
Good girl**_

 _ **You're not being punished  
Come here, you are my paradise  
Can't close your eyes  
Can't close your eyes  
You may struggle but it won't matter anymore  
(Don't reject me)  
Just close your eyes and listen closely**_

 _ **Follow the sound of the flute, follow this song  
It may be a little dangerous but I'm very sweet  
I'm here to save you, I'm here to ruin you  
You're the one who called me, see how it's sweet  
Follow the sound of the flute**_

 _ **I'm takin' over you  
I'm takin' over you**_

 _ **You know that it's already begun  
The moment you heard the sound**_

 _ **Yeah maybe I'm a little dangerous  
Like a guy who leads you with a flute  
You test me  
I'm knowingly drawn to you like the fruit on the tree of knowledge**_

 _ **My flute wakes everything up  
The sound of it makes you worry more  
You react because you're drawn to it  
I play the flute endlessly  
I am your guilty pleasure  
You can never get out of this  
Never**_

 _ **You are not being punished  
Come here, I am your paradise  
Can't close your eyes  
Can't close your eyes  
You may struggle but it won't matter anymore  
(Don't reject me)  
Just close your eyes and listen closely**_

 _ **Follow the sound of the flute, follow this song  
It may be a little dangerous but I'm very sweet  
I'm here to save you, I'm here to ruin you  
You're the one who called me, see how it's sweet**_

 _ **Yeah I'm a little dangerous  
I can't handle myself either  
Don't worry, my hands are  
Warm, warm only to you**_

 _ **If I am  
Ruining you  
Will you forgive me  
Because I can't live without you  
Because I know**_

 _ **I'm takin' over you  
I'm takin' over you**_"

Melodi lagu itu sangat lembut, sangat pas untuk didengarkan di tepi pantai malam itu sambil menikmati angin malam yang sejuk yang tengah berhembus.

Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi menatap Hoseok.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" Hoseok mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Lagu itu... Sengaja kuputar.. Untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padamu, Jung Hoseok.." sahut Yoongi.

DEG!

Hoseok terdiam.

Baru kali ini Hoseok melihat tatapan Yoongi yang sangat serius seperti itu.

"You're not being punished.. Come here, you are my paradise.. You may struggle but it won't matter anymore.. Don't reject me.. Just close your eyes and listen closely.." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata Hoseok.

Hoseok membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Follow the sound of the flute, follow this song.. It may be a little dangerous but I'm very sweet.. I'm here to save you, I'm here to ruin you.. You're the one who called me, see how it's sweet.. Follow the sound of the flute.." sahut Yoongi lagi.

"Apa.. Maksudmu.. Hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ikuti saja perasaanmu... Toh.. Kau juga diam-diam sudah mencintaiku kan selama ini?" sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok membuka lebar mulutnya tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya itu. Kedua bola matanya membulat dengan sempurna.

"Aku.. Sudah sejak lama mencintaimu, imma.. Tapi.. Aku takut kau menolakku karena kau mencintai Taehyung.." sahut Yoongi. "Namun, akhir-akhir ini aku menyadari satu hal.. Bahwa akulah yang kau cintai, bukan Taehyung.."

Hoseok masih terdiam dengan mulut terbuka.

" _Bagaimana.. Ia bisa membaca pikiranku?_ " gumam batin Hoseok.

"Yeah I'm a little dangerous.. I can't handle myself either.. Don't worry, my hands are warm.. Warm only to you.." sahut Yoongi lagi. "If I am ruining you, will you forgive me? Because I can't live without you.. Because I know... I'm takin' over you"

Hoseok mulai menutup mulutnya, terdiam sambil menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya.

"Saranghae, Jung Hoseok.. Would you be mine?" sahut Yoongi sambil membuka kotak kecil yang ternyata berisi sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat indah.

TES~

Air mata Hoseok tiba-tiba saja menetes.

"Wae.. Waeyo, Hoseok ah?" tanya Yoongi, panik melihat Hoseok tiba-tiba saja menangis.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghapus air matanya. "Aku hanya terharu.. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, ternyata aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, hyeong.."

"Jadi.. Kau bersedia? Menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Yoongi.

Hoseok menganggukan pelan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya masih dibasahi air mata.

Yoongi segera bangun dari kursinya dan berlutut di depan Hoseok.

Yoongi memasukan cincin itu ke jari manis Hoseok.

"Untung saja ukurannya pas.." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi berdiri dan menatap Hoseok. Hoseok yang masih terduduk di kursinya itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya, memiringkan kepalanya, dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hoseok.

Hoseok memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut bibir Yoongi di bibirnya.

Dan tepat saat itu juga, sebuah lagu terputar di rumah makan itu.

" _ **BTS (방탄소년단**_ _ **) - DNA**_

 _ **I recognized you at first sight  
As though we called out to each other  
The DNA in my veins tell me  
You are the one I've been looking for**_

 _ **Our encounter is a math equation  
Law of religion, destiny of the universe  
The evidence of fate given to me  
You are the source of my dreams  
Take it take it  
The hand I reach out to you is destined by fate**_

 _ **Don't worry love  
All this isn't coincidence  
We are completely different baby  
The both of us are who found destiny**_

 _ **From the days when the universe was created  
To go on for infinite centuries  
Probably from a previous life, and in the next lives to come  
We'll be together forever**_

 _ **All this isn't coincidence  
The both of us are who found destiny  
DNA**_

 _ **I want it this love  
I want it real love  
I only focus on you  
You lead me boldly  
The DNA from the beginning of the world wants you  
This is inevitable I love us  
We are our own true lovers**_

 _ **Everytime I see her I get startled  
It's amazing how I become breathless  
It's probably strange  
Are these the feelings of love  
That I've only heard of  
My heart beats for you from the beginning**_

 _ **Don't worry love  
All this isn't coincidence  
We are completely different baby  
The both of us are who found destiny**_

 _ **From the days when the universe was created  
To go on for infinite centuries  
Probably from a previous life, and in the next lives to come  
We'll be together forever**_

 _ **All this isn't coincidence  
The both of us are who found destiny  
DNA**_

 _ **Don't look back  
Because we found fate  
Don't have regrets baby  
We'll be forever  
Forever  
Forever  
Forever  
Together**_

 _ **Don't worry love  
All this isn't coincidence  
We are completely different baby  
The both of us are who found destiny**_

 _ **La la la la la  
La la la la la  
It isn't coincidence**_

 _ **La la la la la  
La la la la la  
It isn't coincidence  
DNA**_"

Setelah ciuman lembut itu berakhir, Yoongi menggengam tangan Hoseok dan mereka berdiri berdampingan.

Hoseok menoleh dan menatap Yoongi, lalu tertawa sambil berkata, "Bagaimana bisa kekasihku bertubuh lebih kecil dariku? Aigoo~ Aku tidak akan bisa seperti pasangan lainnya yang bisa bermesraan sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pundak pasangannya.. Pundakmu lebih rendah dari pundakku, hyeong! Hahaha~"

"Aigoo.." sahut Yoongi sambil mengacak lembut rambut Hoseok.

Yoongi kembali menatap Hoseok.

"Kurasa, DNA ku sudah mengenalimu sejak awal kita bertemu di ruang IT waktu itu.." sahut Yoongi.

"Uh?" Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Yoongi.

"DNA ku seolah mengenalimu sejak saat itu... Sejak pertama kita bertemu.. DNA ku seolah mengatakan padaku, bahwa kau lah takdirku.. Kau lah seseorang yang selama ini kucari untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku.. Pertemuan kita di ruangan kerjaku saat itu bukanlah kebetulan.. Itu semua adalah takdir.. Dan aku yakin, kau lah takdirku, Jung Hoseok.." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Membuat senyuman itu terbentuk sangat lebar di wajah Hoseok.

"Kurasa... Aku juga sudah menyukaimu sejak saat itu... Atau.. Aku sudah mencintaimu jauh sebelum kita bertemu?" sahut Hoseok sambil terus tersenyum.

"Kurasa, kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling jatuh cinta sejak dunia pertama kali dibentuk, Hoseok ah.." sahut Yoongi dengan gaya coolnya.

"Aigoo~ Sejak kapan kau jadi romantis seperti ini, hyeong?" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Yoongi.

Dan angin malam itu lah yang menjadi satu-satunya saksi bisu atas terjalinnya hubungan cinta antara Yoongi dan Hoseok setelah sekian lama mereka saling memendam perasaan itu dalam hati mereka.

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Note: Akhirnya END juga FF ini :) I hope all of u are really enjoy this ff :)**

 **Buat yang sedih dengan kepergian Taehyung, silakan kalian kejar Taehyung ke Daegu/? XD**

 **Sekali lagi, thx thx a lot buat semua masukan, support, pujian, saran, dan semangatnya selama penggarapan FF ini.. Tanpa kalian, saya bukanlah siapa-siapa.. Dan tanpa kalian, FF ini tidak akan ada artinya.. /deep bows/**

 **See u all in my other ff! :)**

* * *

 **Reply for review:**

 **Habibahjeon : chukkae :)  
**


End file.
